In The Dark
by SSJ Tokya
Summary: Someone is after the remaining Z gang. More violence and terror comes to DBZ. Things are getting confusing, but the killer seems to be laying low and letting the Z gang rip each other apart. Did I mention this is **FINISHED**?! **Come on r/r!**
1. Fear

Spilling Saiya-jin Blood

In the Dark!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Nor do I own a rojo y azul perro. (Trans: red and blue dog. O_o)

**This is a Mystery/ Horror and Humor story. I hope you like it. This will be my first mystery/horror/humor story that I write. The title is very serious, but the story is mild. **

** **

**Major characters: Goten, Bra, Trunks, Pan, and Marron.**

**Minor characters: Vegeta, Bulmia, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, and Chi Chi.**

** **

**Age (for the teens):**

**Trunks: 20**

**Goten: 19**

**Pan: 18 **

**Bra: 18**

**Marron: 19**

**Yes, the ages are bizarre, but I wanted them to be close in age.**

** **

**Note: Marron is Krillin's daughter, not girlfriend. I don't know exactly how the GT characters act so, come might be OOC. The main characters are all in College. Marron and Goten's 3rd year and Bra and Pan's 2nd. Trunks is out of college. (Don't ask!) I gave them job's because, I wanted to. It will awhile before I write about them going to school.**

** **

**Here's useful info:**

**Major character's jobs: Bra and Goten are teenage cops. **

**Trunks is the co-manger of Capsule Corp. **

**Marron is a cosmetologist.**

**Pan is an employee at Capsule Corp.**

** **

**Minor character's jobs: Vegeta is a Martial Arts teacher. (Really?)**

**Bulmia is the manger of CC. **

**Videl and Gohan are police officers. **

**Goku and 18 are teachers at the college. (Stop laughing, Goku is smart.)**

**Chi Chi and Krillin are lawyers.**

**Yamcha is a baseball player. (Didn't see that coming, did ya?)**

** **

**Names of Jobs:**

**OSPS (Orange Star Police Station) is the name of the police station.**

**Capsule Corporations is the name of the biggest company in the world.**

**Red Planet is the name of Vegeta's Martial Arts place.**

**Bishoujo is the name of the Beauty store Marron works at.**

**Orange Star College is the name of the college the main characters are in.**

**ESF (Earth's Special Forces) is the name of Yamcha's baseball team.**

**Justice is the name of Chi Chi and Krillin's company.**

** **

** **

**ANYWAYS, lets began.**

** **

** **

**Chapter 1: Fear**

**Part one: First Blood**

**(Some where on the streets: 11:40 p.m.)**

**Pan walked threw the cold dark streets. The only thing she heard was the clicking sound of her high heel against the sidewalk. She shivered as a strong gust of wind past by her. She pulled her hand out of her open jacket and pushed her hair back out of her face. She heard a noise coming from the alley she was about to past. She stopped. She didn't know why she stopped, she just stopped. Her mini skirt was being riffled by the wind. Her shirt was also being riffled. She walked towards the alley. Her heels made a slow clicking sound, as she got closer towards the alley. Her heart was beating hard against her chest, but the lasting on her mind was turning around. She pushed forward by the wind as if she was suppose to go in as if it was her destiny. She stopped when she heard another sound. The alley was pitched black. The smell of cats and rotten food filled the air. She could tell the light post behind her had begun to blink (flicker). She stepped farther into the dark alley. Then someone grabbed her arm. She screamed in surprise and fear at the same time. She couldn't see who it was, but their grip was tight around her arm. She jerked, in hope that she could either get away or pulled them into the streetlight. As she jerked it's grip got tighter.**

**"Aren't just so cute and all dressed up." said the man in a low cold voice. Pan jerk harder and harder until she got free. She turned to run, but he grabbed her arm again and spun her around. She inhaled deeply, and then let out an ear-piercing scream. The man let her arm go. She turned and ran. Then there was a noise behind her. HE WAS CHASING HER! She jumped into the air and flew. **

**'Why didn't I think of this in the first place? I have to get out of here." she thought as she flew off.**

** **

**(Next Day: At Bishoujo: 1:30 p.m.)**

**Marron leaned back on her chair.**

**'This is boring. I wish some people would come in.' she thought looking at the door.**

**'I guess I'll just go on my break. Where will I go?' she thought as she stood up. She straightened out her blue dress and grabbed her coat. **

**"Ding" rang the bell on the store door. Bra walked into the store.**

**"Hey, Bra." called Marron as she walked up to Bra. **

**"Hey, I just came by to see if you wanted to go get some lunch, but I see you're busy." she looking around at the empty store. There were only two customers and most of the workers were in the back. **

**"Come on." said Marron as she pulled Bra out of the store. They walked down the semi-busy streets of Orange Star City (I think that's the name of the city). A police car pulled up beside them. They stopped and turned towards the car. The window rolled down.**

**"I'm afraid prostituting is illegal in this city, so you're going to have to get into the car." said Goten. Pan rolled her eyes.**

**"Where are you guys going?" she asked Bra. **

**"One, we're girls. Two, it's none of your business!" answered Marron nearly yelling.**

**"I wasn't talking to you!" yelled Pan.**

**"STOP!" yelled Goten.**

**"Listen, we were just going to get some lunch" said Bra, "but I think it would be better if we walk." **

**"Ok. I'll see you later Bra." said Pan. Goten rolled his eyes and drove off.**

**Bra sighed. She hated the fact Marron and Pan didn't like each other. But she really hated the fact that Trunks was the reason they didn't like each other. They were always fighting over him. She didn't get it. Why would they want Trunks? He wasn't even cute, but Goten was. She loved Goten. She figured, after working and going to college together for the last 3 years, he'd know.**

** **

**(At Capsule Corp.: 11:40 p.m.)**

**Bulmia closed her office door. She put her keys in her purse and walked towards the door to the main hallway. She turned off the lights and closed the door. The main hallway was long and cold. She hated the color of the walls and floor. They were so eerie looking at night. Trunks was staying late so she decided to go home and let him lock everything up. She started walking down the hallway. There was a soft clicking noise as her heels taped the floor. The ceiling lights began to blink. She quickened her pace. They blinked fast. Her pace quickened.The lights blinked so fast she could barely see where she was going. She ran towards a door and opened it. She got inside and slammed it closed. She looked around to see where she was. She noticed she was in Pan's office. There was a book on Pan's desk. Bulmia walked over towards it. It was a dictionary. It laid open on her desk. Bulmia looked at it. The word, die, was circled. She picked the book up a closed it. There written across Pan's desk were the words: YOU WILL DIE BULMIA. Bulmia gasped in shock. The light went out. She stood there in fear. The door opened. She turned to face it. The lights came back on. **

**"Oh thank goodness, it's just you…"**

**"Shhh, it's now time for you to die." **

**"What?"She saw the knife. Then screamed.**

** **

**(Next Day: Capsule Corp.: 4:00 a.m.)**

**The police put the tape (stuff) around Pan's office door. **

**"I can't believe this happened. Why her? Why did she have to die?' cried Bra. Trunks opened his eyes. **

**"Why didn't I walk with her to the damn car? How stupid could I be?" he said nearly yelling. Bra looked at her brother.**

**"Trunks. Who else was here?" she asked.**

**"I don't know. I thought everyone had left."**

**"So you where the only one here?"**

**"I…wait. What are you getting at?"**

**"Um…"**

**"Damn!"**

**"What?"**

**"You don't think I killed her do you?" asked Trunks looking into his sister's eyes. Bra looked away. Trunks jumped up, from the chair.**

**"Shit! I can't believe you think I killed her!" he yelled. Bra stood up.**

**"You where the only one here Trunks! No one else was here! NO ONE!" she yelled back.**

**"So it's true! You, do think I killed her?"**

**"YES! YES, I THINK YOU KILLED HER. I THINK YOU KILLED HER SO YOU COULD BE THE MANGER! THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TRUNKS, BUT YOU COULDN'T HAVE IT! YOU KNEW SHE WAS GOING TO MAKE ME THE MANGER AND YOU KILLED HER! ADMIT IT!" yelled Bra. **

**"I DIDN'T KILL HER! I loved her! She was my mother! I loved her with her with all of my heart! I'd never kill her from something as stupid as that!" he yelled back. **

**"You didn't care about her. You care about daddy. You're always trying to make him happy. You'd do anything to make him happy, even if it meant hurting her." said Bra coldly. Trunks backed way from her. He eyes were filled with tears. **

**"NO! I didn't kill her, but I know who did." with that he turned away from Bra and walked towards Goten who had been standing in the doorway off Trunks' office. They walked out and Trunks slammed the door shut. Bra began to cry.**

** **

** **

**Part two: Unforgiving**

**(Near some random waterfall: 6:00 a.m.)**

**"Hey, Yamcha! I've just received news from Goku, that Bulmia is dead." yelled Tien as he ran up to Yamcha. Yamcha turned away from the waterfall.**

**"WHAT?" he said nearly screaming. **

**"Goku said they found her body. She had been stabbed to death. Everyone knows about it." said Tien. Yamcha flew off. Tien watched him leave then turned to Chaozu and Piccolo. **

**"Tien, why didn't you tell them to go find the dragon balls and wish her back?" asked Piccolo.**

**"Yeah, why?" asked Chaozu. Tien sighed.**

**"I don't know why." said Tien. **

**"Because you would have ruined my plans. That's why you didn't." said a voice form behind Tien. He turned around.**

**"Oh, it's you! What plans?" asked Tien. **

**"These plans." A blast flew at Tien, Piccolo, and Chaozu. **

** **

**(Next day: Briefs' House: 5:28 p.m.) **

**"Ding Dong" rang the doorbell. Vegeta looked at the door then back at the TV. Trunks ran down the stairs.**

**"Please Otousan, don't get up!" said Trunk as he walked pass the couch and over towards the door. He opened the door. Yamcha stood in the doorway. **

**"Konnichiwa, Yamcha. Come in." said Trunks. Vegeta jumped up off the couch. **

**"What the hell are you doing here?" asked the very pissed off Vegeta. **

**"Konnichiwa, Vegeta. I…um…just wanted…to say…I'm sorry about what happened." said Yamcha looking at the floor. Vegeta glared at him. Trunks closed the door. **

**"You can go ahead and sit down, Yamcha." said Trunks. He walked over towards the stairs. He looked at Vegeta.**

**'Kudasai Otousan, don't get to mad at him.' he begged in his head before going up the stairs. Vegeta watched as Yamcha sat down; then he sat down. **

**"Why are you here?" asked Vegeta. Yamcha looked up at Vegeta.**

**"I wanted to say gomen." said Yamcha. **

**"You already did. Now leave." said Vegeta. **

**"Vegeta, please! Here me out! Gomen nasai! Gomen, for everything I ever did to ruin Bulmia and your relationship! She dead now Vegeta; and all you can think about is how much you wanna kill me?" yelled Yamcha.**

**"No Yamcha! You're wrong! The only thing I can think about is proving it was you who killed her! Then killing you for doing it!" yelled Vegeta. Yamcha eyes widened. **

**"You're a baka, Vegeta! You let your pride hide you feelings. I finally got it. You! You don't care about her. You're just afraid everyone is going to find out it's you! You! You killed her did you? You…YOU KILLED YOUR OWN WIFE!!!" yelled Yamcha. Vegeta flew into the air.**

**"Big Bang Attack!" yelled Vegeta. The attack hit Yamcha and knocked him into a wall. The back of his head slammed into it. He fell to the ground. Trunks and Bra coming running down stairs to see what happened. Vegeta sat back on the couch.**

**"What the…"**

**"Yamcha! Otousan, why did you do that to Yamcha?" asked Bra. Trunks helped Yamcha up.**

**"Damn you, Yamcha!" said Vegeta.**

**"Vegeta…I'm sorry. I was stupid to say that to you. I'm…it's…fuck it. I don't owe you an apology. I did love Bulmia! I'll always love her, no matter what you do." said Yamcha nearly yelling. Vegeta stood up and walked over towards Yamcha. He grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close.**

**"NOW, you DIE!" whispered Vegeta. Vegeta threw Yamcha threw the living room door. Yamcha landed on the ground with a sick thud. His body laid limp. Vegeta walked passed Bra.**

**"Daddy, why…"**

**"Don't talk onna." he said as he walked up the stairs. Bra followed him upstairs. Trunks went outside to help Yamcha.**

** **

**(That was pretty good for a first chapter; don't complain. If you keep reading you'll understand it better. Read on Chapter 2 is up.)**


	2. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Nor do I own a rojo y azul perro. (Trans: red and blue dog. O_o)

**Note: Marron is Krillin's daughter, not girlfriend. I don't know exactly how the GT characters act so, some might be OOC. The main characters are all in College. Marron and Goten's 3rd year and Bra and Pan's 2nd. Trunks is out of college. (Don't ask!) I gave them job's because, I wanted to. **

** **

**Here's useful info:**

**Major character's jobs: Bra and Goten are teenage cops. **

**Trunks is the co-manger of Capsule Corp. **

**Marron is a cosmetologist.**

**Pan is an employee at Capsule Corp.**

** **

**Minor character's jobs: Vegeta is a Martial Arts teacher. (Really?)**

**Bulmia is the manger of CC. **

**Videl and Gohan are police officers. **

**Goku and 18 are teachers at the college. (Stop laughing, Goku is smart.)**

**Chi Chi and Krillin are lawyers.**

**Yamcha is a baseball player. (Didn't see that coming, did ya?)**

** **

**Names of Jobs:**

**OSPS (Orange Star Police Station) is the name of the police station.**

**Capsule Corporations is the name of the biggest company in the world.**

**Red Planet is the name of Vegeta's Martial Arts place.**

**Bishoujo is the name of the Beauty store Marron works at.**

**Orange Star College is the name of the college the main characters are in.**

**ESF (Earth's Special Forces) is the name of Yamcha's baseball team.**

**Justice is the name of Chi Chi and Krillin's company.**

**Chapter 2: Denial**

**Part three: Framed**

**(Next Day: Justice: 3:28 p.m.)**

**"So Yamcha. You want to sue, Vegeta?" asked Chi Chi. She looked at Yamcha. He sat in the chair across from her. **

**"Yes!" said Yamcha. He put his hand on her desk.**

**"GET YOU HAND OFF OF MY DESK." He moved his hand. Her desk was neat and organized. Chi Chi smiled. **

**"Ok, I'll help you. But the price is $973,000 dollars a day." said Chi Chi. He stared at her.**

**"But Chi Chi isn't that too much for a lawyer?"**

**"YOU EITHER PAY THE MONEY OR YOU FIND ANOTHER LAWYER! SOMEONE YOU DON'T OWN, SOMEONE WHO WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HATE VEGETA! SOMEONE WHO'D RUIN YOU INSTEAD OF HELPING YOU!" said Chi Chi threw her teeth. Yamcha sunk in his chair.**

**"I'll keep you."**

**'Good!" Krillin walked in. **

**'Here are you papers Son Chi Chi." **

**"Thank you Krillin!" she said not taking her eyes off of Yamcha. Krillin blinked and left.**

**(For anyone who doesn't understand what I mean by blinked, then you out of shit, because I'm bad at explaining things.)**

**"So is it a deal Yamcha?"**

**'Yes. Thank you Chi Chi." Yamcha got up and walked out of the room.**

**"1…2…3…4…5!" counted Chi Chi. Yamcha run into the room.**

**"Yes Yamcha, I was joking about how much it cost for me to help you."**

**"So how much…"**

**"For you (whispering) you cheap bastard (talking normally) $14,000." Yamcha's jaw dropped.**

**"Arigatou, Chi Chi!"**

**"Doo itashimashite!" said Chi Chi leading him out of her office.**

**"Fill this out and come back tomorrow. Ja ne." said Chi Chi as she handed him the papers and pushed him out. Chi Chi slammed the door. **

** **

**(Justice: 11:40 p.m.)**

**"O-namae wa nan desu ka?" asked Krillin to the person on the phone, "$190,000 is usually her price. Ok. Doo itashimashite! Ja na!" he hung up the phone.**

**"Krillin, I think it's time for you to go." said Chi Chi standing in his doorway. **

**"I…"**

**"Ring Ring" rang the phone. Chi Chi picked it up before Krillin could.**

**"Moshi Moshi?" **

**"Hey sweetheart." said the happy voice on the other line.**

**"Hi Goku! What do you want?"**

**"I'll be home early today. There's no night school. So, you can stay there as long as you need to; I'll watch Goten and Gohan." he said. She sighed. **

**"Arigatou, Goku. I'll see you tomorrow. Sayonara!" she hung up the phone.**

**"So?"**

**"You can go Krillin." She laughed as she walked out of his office. **

** **

**Krillin placed some papers inside his briefcase. **

**'Maybe, I should call Marron and tell her I'm coming home. 18 will be pissed, if I don't. It's to late. I don't want to wake her. I'll see her when I get home!' he picked, a picture of him and Marron, up. **

**'Don't worry my little girl. Otousan will be home, soon.' He closed the case and turned of his light. Even though Marron was 19, he still liked to call him when he was coming home. He worried about her all the time. He didn't like the fact she was always hanging around boys, instead of girls (don't be nasty, you know what I mean). Krillin walked down the hallway and into the courtroom. The lights blinked (flickered).**

**"Lets see. Did I leave it in here?" he said out loud. He walked inside and shut the door behind him.**

** **

**Marron looked at the time. Her father should have called by now. **

**'Daddy! Why didn't you call? Are you going to be late? Please be ok.' Marron couldn't take it anymore. She was worried sick about her father. She grabbed the phone and dialed Trunks' number. **

**"Moshi…"**

**"Trunks, please do me a favor." cried Marron.**

**"Marron? What do you want me to do?"**

**'Please go to Justice and see if my father will be late."**

**"Ok…"**

**"Thank you Trunks-chan. I love you so much for this." She hung up the phone. Trunks stared at the phone and hung it up.**

**'Wow! What was that? She loves me? Anyways, I bet get going.' He grabbed his coat and ran out of the door.**

**'It'll be faster if I fly.' **

**Pan watched him take off. She hung up the phone. (She had been listening to their conversation.) Tears fell from her eyes.**

**"DAMN YOU, SLUT!" she yelled. **

** **

**Trunks arrived at Justice. (For you who didn't read the note: Justice is where Chi Chi and Krillin work. They are lawyers.) He twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked. He walked inside. He turned on the lights and looked around at the room he was in. **

**"This is the courtroom. Why would the door be unlocked at night?" he asked out loud. He began to walk forward. He heard a squishing sound. He stopped and looked down. He was standing in blood. The blood trailed across the floor over towards the bench. He looked at the bench. There was a body in it. He ran over towards it. The head was hanging over the front part of the bench. He lifted the head up. It was Krillin. Trunks jumped back. The body slid out of the bench and onto the ground. Trunks fell sick. Krillin's body laid in a heap on the floor. Trunks' legs felt weak. He fell to the ground (into the blood). He was drenched in blood. **

**"NO! KRILLIN!" he yelled. The door (Krillin came in threw) opened and Chi Chi came running in. She saw Krillin and fainted. (She too is now covered in blood.)**

**"Chi Chi!" Trunks cried. He felt dizzy, and then nausea swept over him. The doors (Trunks came in threw) burst open. Several cops came in. **

**"Freeze!" one yelled when they saw him.**

**"NO, no. You don't understand. I know them. Someone killed him and Chi Chi fainted. Some put there guns away and ran to help Chi Chi and Krillin. Two of the cops pulled Trunks off of the ground. A knife fell out of his pocket (damn). **

**"SHIT!!!" (There's something smart to yell in front of the cops; when a knife falls out of your pocket and a bunch of people are dead around you feet!) The two cops pushed Trunks into the wall and put cuffs around his wrist.**

**"Stop, you don't understand. Wait!" they dragged him out of the courthouse. He saw Marron standing at the bottom of the Stairs.**

**"TRUNKS!" she yelled when she saw him drenched in blood. She ran over towards he.**

**"Keep your distance. We have a reason to believe he killed two people in there." said one of the cops. Marron's eyes widened.**

**"What?"**

**"Marron! Krillin is dead! They think I did it. I swear I didn't." he said.They pushed him past her, down the stairs, and into the car. Then they closed the door. Marron walked up to the door. She smiled.**

**"I believe you, Trunks! I'll get you out." the smile faded and she fell to her knees crying. The car pulled away. Marron felt a someone rap their arms around her. She looked up. It was 18. **

**"Oh Marron." cried 18, "Gohan told us he felt a ki die. We got here as soon as we could. What happened?" **

**"I don't know. Trunks said…"**

**"Trunks? What was Trunks doing here?" asked 18.**

**"I told him to come over here and see if daddy was ok. I was worried, but he's not. Okaasan, he's dead." **

**"I know." The two women cried together. Goku watched them.**

**"I can't believe this. Who the hell could have done this? DAMN THEM!" he yelled.**

**"Otousan, calm down. I'll go find out if Okaasan is ok." said Gohan. Videl smiled.**

**"Goku, you are so funny. Don't act like you don't know what's going on."She said looking at him.**

**"What?"**

**"I know that you know who this is doing this, but you won't tell us. Instead you're going to take them on by yourself." **

**"You read me like a book, Videl." He said watching his son try to talk to the cops.**

**"Goku, I wanna help. I know who it is too." said Videl.**

**"Ok, but promise you won't tell anyone else." Said Goku.**

**"I swear." She said smiling.**

**'Poor Videl! To bad she has to die, I kind of liked her. Oh well. Goku, you'll soon follow your friend. In death." laughed a figure watching them. **

** **

**(Orange Star County Jail (I couldn't think of a name): 12:30 a.m.)**

**"Boy, someone is here to see you." said a guard opening the cell door. Vegeta walked in. The guard closed the cell door. Vegeta sat next to Trunks on the bed.**

**"So you fucked up again, huh?" he asked with a smirk. **

**"You can say that." said Trunks trying not to cry.**

**"How could you be such a baka?" asked Vegeta.**

**"What do you mean?" **

**"I mean. How could you let Marron frame you like that? She got you good." He said looking into Trunks' eyes.**

**"Nani? Marron didn't frame me." **

**"Pan told me about her calling you." said Vegeta looked at the ground.**

**"How did Pan find out, that I was talking to her?" **

**'I don't know you're going to have to ask her. You are to gullible, Trunks. She was able to trick you easily…"**

**"She didn't trick me, Otousan." said Trunks. Vegeta smirked.**

**"So, you like her. What about Pan-chan?" he asked. Trunks looked at him and stood up.**

**"Are you mocking me?" He said walking towards the bars.**

**"Yep." laughed Vegeta. Trunks smiled and walked back over towards his father. A picture came into Trunks' head. It was Krillin's body in a heap on the floor. The blood seemed to be drained out of him. Krillin had no skin color what so ever. Krillin's eyes were open wide. Nausea swept over Trunks again. Trunk looked at his father.**

**"Otousan! I didn't do it!" he cried. He fell to the ground. Vegeta got down and hugged Trunks. (WTF??????? That is something you definitely don't see everyday! But it's so sweet!)**

** **

**(3 weeks later: Bishoujo: 7:00 a.m.)**

**Marron walked into the store. Everyone stood up and bowed. Marron looked at the workers and costumers. **

**"Arigatou!!!" she cried as she walked to the back. She fell to the ground and began crying.**

**'I wish people would stop acting like I'm the only one in this country who lost a loved one. I hate it. Others deserve that treatment, not some slut who cries every 10 mins, because her father was killed.' **

**'Marron, stop it. You're not think straight.' Said a voice in her head.**

**"What the? Who is that?" she asked out loud. **

**'It' me, your father.' Marron fainted.**

** **

** **

**Part four: Seduction**

**(OSPS: 12:57 p.m.) **

**Aniyo walked towards Bra and Goten's office. The door was closed. She was about to knock, but then changed her mind. She opened the door and walked in. **

**"Bra, Goten I…ahhhhhhhh!" Goten and Bra fell off the table. Bra pulled her shirt down.**

**"Hi…um…Aniyo…oh lookie…those must be the papers I asked for," she jumped up, grabbed the papers, than pushed Aniyo out of the office " thank you…we appreciate this really we do…but we'd appreciate it more if you didn't tell anybody about what you saw…ok…arigatou…ja ne." she slammed the door closed.**

**"Damn! I can't believe she didn't knock! That is so embarrassing!"said Bra as she sat on her desk. She put her face into her hands. **

**"It's not that bad." said Goten. Bra looked up at him.**

**"Vegeta is going to KILL you, if he finds out!, Goten." Goten started banging his head against the table and chanted 'Damn it'. Bra hopped of the table and walked over towards him. She stopped him from banging his head again. She sat down beside him (they are on the floor). He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled and pulled him close to her. She kissed him and he kissed back.**

**"Bra, I…" Vegeta walked into the room and saw Goten and Bra kissing. **

**"GOTEN!!!" he yelled. Goten pulled away from Bra. He saw the powered up (to SSJ) Vegeta .**

**"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled. He stood up.**

**"Vegeta, listen, I'm sorry. I…was...thinking…matter of fact, I had just finish banging my head up against the table so of course I wouldn't…be thinking straight."**

**"Know you won't have to worry about banging your head against the table…I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" he yelled. Goten back towards the window. Bra jumped up. **

**"Otousan, stop it. I can take care of myself. If I want to make-out with Goten, then I'll fucking make-out with Goten." she yelled. She walked passed Vegeta and out of the room.**

**"MAKE-OUT?" asked Vegeta threw his teeth. Goten could see Vegeta's muscle tighten. **

**"Vegeta, I swear I wasn't going to make-out with her, we were just going to kiss…" **

**"Big Bang Attack!" yelled Vegeta.The attack knocked Goten out of the window (6 stories). **

**Trunks was walking towards OSPS's doors.**

**"I wonder wait Goten is doing. He's probably having a lot more fun than…" Goten landed on Trunks.**

**"DAMNIT GOTEN, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! NOW, MOTHER FUCKER!" he yelled. The people on the streets looked over there. **

**"How did you know it was me?" asked Goten as he got out off of Trunks. **

**"I didn't. You name was the first to come out of my mouth. You asshole! How did you fall out of a 6 story window, when you can fly?" asked Trunks as he stood up. **

**"Vegeta blasted me out of it. I did have enough time to react. How did you know I fell from a 6 story window?" asked Goten looking up at the building.**

**"I didn't. I supposed you fell from you office window. Which is on the 6th story. Where's Bra?"**

**"I'm right here!" said Bra as she walked out of the building.**

**"Hey do…WAIT! Vegeta BLASTED YOU OUT OF A 2 STORY WINDOW? Why?" asked the almost yelling Trunks.**

**"Well…um…ask Bra!" said Goten.**

**"NO! He asked you Goten!" she yelled.**

**"GUESS WHAT! YOU'RE THE LUCKY ONE WHO GETS TO TELL HIM, BRA!" **

**"NO!"**

**"FINE!"**

**"Fine!"**

**"Ok."**

**"Okay."**

**"I love you, Bra."**

**"I love you Goten." They started kissing.**

**"I'm guessing that was the reason." Said Trunks as he walked away.**

** **

**(Part four was useless part, but it was funny. I'm sad to say, Part six will include the deaths of 3 people. Part five will either be the longest or shortest chapter. K? Please read the info at the beginning of the next chapter. (The stuff after disclaimer.) It's very important. Love ya. Ja ne. Note: Always read the notes. They are very important.)**


	3. Anger

In the Dark (3)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Nor do I own a rojo y azul perro. (Trans: red and blue dog. O_o)

**Note: Marron is Krillin's daughter, not girlfriend. I don't know exactly how the GT characters act, so some might be OOC. The main characters are all in College. Marron and Goten's 3rd year and Bra and Pan's 2nd. Trunks is out of college. (Don't ask!) I gave them job's because, I wanted to. **

** **

**Here's useful info:**

**Major character's jobs: Bra and Goten are teenage cops. **

**Trunks is the Manger of Capsule Corp. **

**Marron is a cosmetologist.**

**Pan is an employee at Capsule Corp.**

** **

**Minor character's jobs: Vegeta is a Martial Arts teacher. (Really?)**

**Videl and Gohan are police officers. **

**Goku and 18 are teachers at the college. (Stop laughing, Goku is smart.)**

**Chi Chi is a lawyer.**

**Yamcha is a baseball player. (Didn't see that coming, did ya?)**

** **

**Names of Jobs:**

**OSPS (Orange Star Police Station) is the name of the police station.**

**Capsule Corporations is the name of the biggest company in the world.**

**Red Planet is the name of Vegeta's Martial Arts place.**

**Bishoujo is the name of the Beauty store Marron works at.**

**Orange Star College is the name of the college the main characters are in.**

**ESF (Earth's Special Forces) is the name of Yamcha's baseball team.**

**Justice is the name of Chi Chi's company (Krillin was killed).**

** **

** **

Chapter 3: Anger 

**Part 5: Snapped**

**(Next day: Some random place, in the air: 6:00 a.m.)**

**Dende fell down to Earth from Kami's palace. He headed for the Kame house.**

**"I'll be able to find Goku and the other Z fighter…" Someone grabbed him (while he was in mid air) and had their hand over his mouth. The person twisted his neck. There was a sickening snap.**

** **

**(Kame House: 3:13 p.m.)**

**Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Marron talking about who could have killed Bulmia, Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu, and Krillin. When it hit Trunks.**

**"Hey you guys. Why don't we just wish them, back?" he said standing up. Goku smiled.**

**"You're right! We can just wish them back!" agreed Goku. Vegeta stood up.**

**"Then lets go find those damn Dragon balls!" he said nearly yelling. Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta walked out of the room in to the kitchen.**

**"Let's take the back door." said Trunks. Goten got up and followed them. Trunks twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open. A body fell from the ceiling to the ground. Trunks turned away from the body.**

**"What is that?" asked Vegeta. **

**"It's Dende!" yelled Trunks. He pushed passed Vegeta and Goku, and then ran into the bathroom. Goku looked at the body.**

**"If this is Dende, that means…" Goku looked as if he were going to faint.**

**"Kakarot, get a hold of your self!" yelled Vegeta. Marron came into the kitchen.**

**"What happened?" she asked. Goku run over to Marron and covered her eyes.**

**"Here Marron, how about we go into the living room." he said trying to make sure she didn't see the body. Goku lead Marron into the living room. When they were gone, Vegeta looked at the body and smirked. **

**"You might have killed Dende, but you will not get to me. Also, mess with my son and you DIE!" he whispered. **

**Goten leaned on the door. He could hear his best friend throwing up.**

**"Hey Trunks, you might wanna stop. If you keep doing that, you might start to like it." he said trying to cheer Trunks up. Trunks opened the door and pulled Goten in. He shut the door.**

**"I can't believe someone broke Dende's neck and left him on our roof."**

**"Wait! How did you know Dende's neck was broken?"**

** **

**Bum Bum Bum!!!**

** **

**"You idiot! I was the first person to see his fucking dead body. I think I'd notice if his head was facing the wrong way."**

**"I'm not an idiot, Trunks."**

"Sorry. Let's go. I promised Pan we'd go to a movie." Goten and Trunks left the bathroom. 

** **

That was fun. Sorry, if I lost you. At first I lost my self. Here's what just happened: Someone attacked Dende and broke his neck. Then they put him on the roof of the Kame House. When Trunks opened the door, the body slides down and fell to the ground in front of Trunks. Trunks runs to the bathroom…you know what happens after that. Goku tries to make sure Marron doesn't see the body and Vegeta talks to himself. Now read the next Chapter. Remember three people WILL DIE. Sorry. Ja ne.


	4. Bargaining

In the Dark (4)

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!**

** **

**Part six and seven will be in this chapter. So, I was wrong there will be about 6 deaths so if that's too much for you to handle, then please don't read this part. I will try to describe as much blood and gore as I can. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry on with the story. (ALSO, next time I won't warn you about how many deaths there will be. It ruins the story.)**

** **

**Chapter: 4 Bargaining**

**Part six: Mi amour (my love)**

** **

**(Son's house: 9:13 p.m.)**

**Videl looked at her watch. **

**"Pan, hurry up. It's almost time to go!" yelled Videl. Gohan walked over towards his wife.**

**"She said Trunks was going to pick her up and take her. Let's just go." **

**"I DON'T TRUST HIM! He's Vegeta's son!" said Videl looking at her watch.**

**"LET'S GO, VIDEL!" he said pushing her out of the door.**

**"Bye Pan!" yelled Videl as Gohan closed the door.**

** **

**Pan ran down the stairs. She was wearing a sky blue tube top and an indigo mini skirt (this might sound like it looks tacky, but my sister has an outfit like the one I'm trying to describe and it looks very nice). She wore indigo high heels. She walked over to the phone and dialed Trunks' number. It rang three times before someone answered.**

**"Moshi Moshi?" **

**"Moshi Moshi, Vegeta. Is Trunks there?" she asked. There was no answer. **

**"Vegeta?"**

**"One minute girl." Pan blinked.**

**"No, he just left with Marron." Pan's heart stopped (not really).**

**"What?"**

**"THE BOY LEFT WITH MARRON!" yelled Vegeta.**

**"Oh!"**

**"Who is this? Is that you, Pan?"**

**"YEAH!" she said about to cry.**

**"Oh! Trunks should be at your house soon." **

**"What?"**

**"Is there a problem with you FUCKING HEARING, ONNA?"**

**"No, I don't understand what you mean."**

**"He told me that he was going to your house. You two are going to the movies right?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Ok then. What the FUCK do you not understand?"**

**"You said he left with Marron."**

**"OBVIOUSLY THAT MEANS MARRON IS GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH YOU, BAKA!!!" yelled the very pissed Vegeta.**

**"WHAT?! But it was suppose to be a date. Trunks-chan and me were suppose to be going on a date."**

**"Ever hear of a three-some?" **

**"VEGETA YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL!" She could hear Vegeta laughing. (I wasn't sure if it was suppose to be threesome or three-some.)**

**"I'm joking brat! I've got to go. Stop worrying."**

**"OK! Ja ne!"**

**"Ja na (or whatever)!" She hung up the phone. **

** **

**(10 minutes later: 9:23 p.m.)**

**A car pulled up in front of Pan's house. Pan walked out of the house and closed the door. She could see Trunks, in the driver's seat, and Marron in the passenger's seat. Pan walked over towards the car and opened the back door.**

**"Konnichiwa, Pan!" said a familiar voice. It was Goten.**

**'Konnichiwa Goten!" she said as she got into the car. She closed the door.**

**"Sup, Pan?" asked Marron from the front seat. Pan rolled her eyes.**

**"Hi Marron. Hey, Trunks." Trunks didn't say anything back. THAT PISSED PAN OFF!!! **

** **

**(Orange Star Theater: 9:40 p.m.)**

**Trunks parked the car and got out. Pan, Marron, and Goten got out to. They walked up to the Theater. Goten rapped his arms around Pan. **

**"Are you ok?" he whispered into her ear. (By the way they're out side. Trunks and Marron are waiting in line to get a ticket and Goten and Pan are waiting for them.)**

**"No!" she said trying not to cry.**

**"What's the matter?" he said hugging her a little tighter.**

**"Trunks. Marron. I know he likes her. He has to. They're always flirting. Always together." Goten kissed her on her check.**

**"So your jealous?"**

**"Basically."**

**"Oh, how cute. My niece is jealous of my best friend's friend." **

**"More like jealous of your best friend's girlfriend." **

**"They're not going out, Pan."**

**"They might as well be."**

**"But…"**

**"I bet, by the end of the movie, they will be going out. Or making out. One." Goten snickered.**

**"Stop laughing at me Goten."**

**"I'm not…hey is that Bra?" he asked letting her go. Pan looked in the direction Goten was looking in. Sure enough there was Bra. She was with some guys. They walked over towards her then stopped when they heard them arguing.**

**"Ramie…" (I got this name from the dictionary so if you know what it means than you'll most likely understand why I chose it)**

**"I don't wanna hear your excuses, Bra."**

**"Listen Ramie. I didn't give that fucking guy my number. Why would I do that? I'm going out with you!"**

**"Fine I believe you, Bra. Happy? I believe you."**

**"No, I'm not happy you don't believe me. You lying you fucking bastard."**

**"You shouldn't have been talking to him."**

**"Oh, I understand. I can talk to another guy, look at another guy, or hug another guy as long as I'm with you: but you can talk, hug, look at, or even sleep with another girl and it ok? Right?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"YOU'RE A FUCKING PIG! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled as she began to walk away from him. He ran after her.**

**"Stop, Bra come on! It's only fair." He grabbed her arm. Bra pushed him away.**

**"STAY AWAY FOR ME DAMMIT!" she yelled. He punched her in the face. This pissed Goten off, yet he didn't move. Pan gasped. Bra put her hand up to the spot he hit. She was bleeding. She glared at him.**

**"You know what? You're going to wish you didn't do that." She said softly. Then she disappeared. Ramie stared in disbelief.She reappeared in back of him and punched him in the back. He flew forward. She disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Then kneed him in the stomach. Ramie coughed up blood. Trunks walked over to Goten and Pan, were watching Bra. Bra kicked Ramie in his face causing him to fall to the ground. She watched as he struggled to get up.**

**"That was a luck shot." He said with blood pouring from his mouth.**

**"That was more than one luck shot."He punched Bra in her face again. She fell to the ground.**

**'Damn! He caught me off guard." she cursed at herself. She stood up. Ramie swung at her but missed. Then swung again and hit her in her stomach. She stumbled back. He tried to punch her in the stomach again, but someone grabbed his hand. (By the way Bra isn't bleeding badly. Just on her lip. She's not even hurt, just surprised that he was able to hit her.) He pulled back. Trunks stepped in front of his sister.**

**"You should have ended this when he hit you." He said to her. She smirked.**

**"Burning…" **

**"Trunks don't." she yelled, but (like always) it was too late.**

**"ATTACK!" yelled Trunks. The attack hit Ramie. He screamed in pain. Trunks walked away as Ramie hit the ground. Ramie's friends ran up to Ramie. Bra followed her brother.**

**"Good Trunks. He won't be messing with Bra anymore." laughed Marron as she walked over towards the group. Bra walked towards Marron. **

**"What are you trying to say? That I can't fight?" asked Bra.**

**"Yeah, that is what I'm trying to say." Marron laughed. Bra nudged Marron.**

**"Shut up, he just caught me off guard." laughed Bra.Goten grabbed Bra's arm and pulled her towards him. She kissed him on his lips. He kissed her back. (You'd think they learn for the last time.) Trunks rolled his eyes and walked past them. Pan followed him. Marron glared at Pan as she past her. Pan grabbed Trunks arm, to stop him. He looked at her.**

**"Trunks, why the fuck did you bring Marron?"**

**"18 thought it would be good if she went somewhere. To keep her mind off of her father's death." (Like she'd forget her father's dead.) Pan pouted. (O…K?) Trunks smirked.**

**"You're jealous." **

**"No I'm not." Pan protested.**

**"Yes, you are." **

**"NO! I'm NOT!" **

**"YES, you are."**

**"NO, I'm NOT."**

**"YES, YOU ARE!" Pan looked back at Marron. Marron looked as if she was about to explode. (Goten and Bra are still kissing.) **

**"No, I'm not the one who's jealous."**

** **

**(Red Planet: 10:00 p.m.)**

**Vegeta watched as the students left building. (Reminder Red Planet is a Martial Arts Building. Please don't complain about the time.) He went into the back room. **

** **

**The door, to Red Planet, opened. A figure step inside. The figure walked towards the back. The figure peeked into the back room. (That's where Vegeta is.) Vegeta appeared in back of them. (Was.) The person turned around.**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"Konnichiwa, Vegeta. I was looking for you." said the person.**

**"What do you want, 18?" **

**"I want you to go to the movies and make sure your son doesn't try anything to or with my daughter." said 18 looking him in the eyes. Vegeta smirked.**

**"Trunks doesn't love your brat. He like's that Pan girl."**

**"VEGETA! Do as I say!" yelled 18.**

**"I should have killed you when I had the chance."**

**"What chance? I kick you ass many times Vegeta. Now do as I say or I will rip you skin off of your body. Piece by piece so you can fill more pain THEN YOU HAVE FELT, IN YOUR DAMN LIFE!" SHE YELLED.**

**"I'm so scared. Get the fuck out of here android." He said pushing pasted her.**

**"VEGETA…please. Please help." Vegeta stopped and turned around.**

**"Please? You do have manners. But…NO!" **

**"Vegeta, just do it. What about Bra? You told me she was going to the movies with her 'friends'. Wouldn't you like to make sure those boys don't mess with your precious daughter?" Vegeta dropped some keys into 18's hand. **

**"You lock this damn store up." She watched as he walked out of Red Planet. **

**'He's such a baka.' She thought. She walked out of Red Planet and locked the door. She looked around. It was dark and deserted. She sighed.**

** **

** **

**(Orange Star Theater: Outside Theater: 10:18 p.m.)**

**"Daddy, stop let him go! Stop Otousan!" yelled Bra as she tried to stop her father from killing the dude on the ground.**

**"NO, he's going to die."**

**"Is this really necessary?" asked Trunks. Pan just blinked.**

**'OF COURSE IT IS! DIE!" he yelled as he shot a huge blast at the dude on the ground. Trunks rolled his eyes and went back in the theater. Vegeta pulled Bra into the theater. Pan and Marron followed. Ramie laid on the ground in a whole lot of pain.**

** **

**"Daddy, he was already hurt by Trunks. Why did you…wait how did you find out what he did?"**

**"What did he do?" Bra and Trunks stared at their father.**

**"YOU don't EVEN know WHAT he DID…you know what just forget it. Lets go finish watching the movie." said Bra as she walked over toward Goten. Who was standing in the doorway to the entrance of the movie thing (?). (YOU know what I'm talking about.) Marron pushed Pan into the wall and walked over towards Trunks. **

**"O…u…c…h!" Pan pulled herself off the wall and followed the others. People stared at the hole. Then ran out of the theater. **

** **

Gohan and Videl walked into the theater. 

"IhopePanishereandshedidn'tjustlietoussoshecouldbewithTrunks!" said Videl quickly.

**"Um…me too?'**

**"GOHAN STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" yelled Videl. The people (who didn't run out of the theater) stared. Gohan pulled Videl into room thing (?).**

** **

**(During the movie: 11:40 p.m.)**

**Videl walked out of the movie room. (I'm going to call it that since I can't think of the name.) She walked outside of the Theater and sat on a bench. She sighed. The wind blew her jacket. She ignored it. She got up to go back inside the theater. Someone grabbed her and covered her mouth. She tried to scream and get loose, but it was no use. She tried to look and see who it was, but she could turn around. The person stuck a knife into her side. She screamed for the pain, but her scream was weak because of the glove over her mouth. The person started to drag her away but she fought back. They stabbed her in her side again.**

**"Stop moving or you die!" it said in a low voice. She stopped moving. She wanted to cry so badly. Why couldn't see get away from him, any other time she could overpower someone easily. They stabbed her again and again.**

**'If…he's going to keep stabbing…me anyways then…why…am I just standing…here…letting him." Videl brought her leg back and heeled the person in the crotch (sorry if I spelled it wrong, I'm tried). He screamed in pain and let her go.**

**'It's a guy.' She thought as she pulled the doors open. She ran inside the theater. It was deserted. The doors swung open and he jumped at her. They rolled around on the ground. (Now he's on top of her. Her back is on the ground.) He stabbed her in the stomach.**

**"Ahhh!" she screamed. He put his hand over her mouth. She brought her hands up to choke him. He put the knife to her throat. **

**"Don't you dare." he said in a low voice. She couldn't tell who it was. He's face was covered. Videl put her hands down. Gohan and Pan walked out of the movie room. **

**"Videl!" he yelled. (NOTE: Videl told Gohan she was gong to sit out side for away. Gohan come to check on her since she went outside. Pan followed him. Goten, Bra, trunks, Marron, and Pan are watching the same movie as Gohan, Videl and Vegeta. Pan sat with her parents. Veggie sat the other.) The guy pulled out a gun and shot Gohan 6 times in the chest and once in the head. Gohan fell to the ground. The blood ran from his body on to the floor. (He's not dead.) Pan ran. The guy put the gun to Videl's head and pulled the trigger. Empty. He threw the gun and picked up the knife. She screamed. He stabbed her in her heart. Then got up and ran in the direction Pan ran. **

Pan's heels clicked against the floor of the hallway. She pushed the exit door open, when she reached the end of the hallway. She saw the guy running after he. So she ran faster. The door closed behind her. The wind blew in her face, but she fought it. Someone jumped on her. She turned and pushed him off. Then took off in the air. Pan looked back. He flew up into the air.

**"OH SHIT!" she yelled as she flew away. He followed her. She stopped and turned to face him. She put her hands together.**

**"Ka…(she brought them to he side) meha…(an energy ball began to form) meha (she shoot her hands out forward)!" (Sorry if I spelt it wrong.) The Kamehameha wave shot out at him. But he easily dodged it.**

**"What the…" and energy blast hit her off guard. She screamed as she fell to the ground. The killer (his new name) flew to the ground. He walked towards her body. He pulled out a hook. **

**"Sayonara!" he brought the knife down…**

** **

**Marron laid her head on Trunks' shoulder. He looked at her then Goten. Goten smirked. **

**'Kiss her.' was the look he was giving him.**

**"Um…Marron I'll be back." Trunks stood up and walked over to Goten. He pulled him out of his seat.**

**"Stop." He said as Trunks dragged him out of the movie room.**

**"How could you say that? You know Pan likes me."**

**"The question is do you…GOHAN!" Goten yelled as he ran over to his brother's body. Trunks ran over to Videl.**

**"Gohan! Please say something. Get up Gohan." cried Goten. He was standing in a puddle of his brother's blood. **

**"Hey guys. I…GOHAN!" yelled Bra as she came threw the door of the movie room.**

**She ran over towards Gohan. She kneeled down.**

**"Goten." said the weak Gohan.**

**"GOHAN, you ok. I can't believe it." cried Gohan.**

** **

**Goku flew throw the sky.**

**'I fell Gohan, Videl, and Pan's ki dying. I have to get to the theater.'**

** **

**Vegeta opened his eyes.**

**'What's that? Gohan's ki id dying.' Vegeta jumped out of his seat and ran towards the door of the movie room. He opened the door. He saw Gohan and Videl on the ground. He walked past Gohan and over towards Videl. (He did that because, Goten and Bra were helping Gohan, but only Trunks was helping Videl.)**

** **

**Goku landed on the ground.**

**"What the?" he flew behind the theater. There was Pan. She was died. (I don't wanna here you complain about how Gohan, Videl, and Pan died. It's my story. I think if someone got stabbed or shot enough times, they'd die from loss of blood.) **

**"PAN! NO!" he ran up towards her. He felt her pulse. She was dead.**

**"Who ever did this WILL die!"**

** **

**Part seven: MARRON**

**(Veggie's house: 6:00 a.m.)**

**(This part will be shorter than the other one.)**

**Marron walked threw what use-to-be Bulmia's lab. She looked at the floors. It was painted red. She looked away. She remembered how hard it was on Trunks, when Bra accused him of killing her. Then she remembered him getting arrested when he was accused of killing Krillin. She remembered how hard it was to explain to the cops he was innocent. She walked past a table with a book on it. She didn't want to touch anything. It all reminded her of the deaths of Bulmia, Gohan, Videl, Dende (she found out about it), Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu, Krillin, and Pan. **

**'Why…' an object flew passed her and when splat against the wall beside her. She looked at it. It was a deformed figure. It was black on the outside, but red stuff was dripping down the wall from underneath it. Then she noticed it. Marron screamed as hard as she could. The laboratory door open. Vegeta, Goten, Goku, and 18 came running in.**

**"Marron what happened?" asked 18. Marron pointed at the figure on the wall.**

**"Is that…Bulmia's cat?" asked Vegeta. Marron nodded. Kitty (don't know it's name) was swashed on the wall. The blood dripped from its body. Vegeta turned away from the site of the bloody cat against the wall. Goku watched as 18 tried to comfort her daughter.**

**"Marron, how did that happen?" asked Goku.**

**"It was like someone threw him at the wall. Someone else is in here, Goku." She said slowly and softly. Goku disappeared. Then reappeared.**

**"Nope no one's here. It's just the 5 of us." **

**"They probably when threw the back door, when you guys came in." said Marron as tears streamed down her eyes.**

**"Maybe you should go upstairs, Marron.' suggested Goten. 18 nodded.**

**"Goten's right. Vegeta can you take Marron upstairs.' Asked 18.**

**'Sure!" said Vegeta. She followed him out of the lab. .8 looked at Goten. He followed them.**

**"Goku, something's wrong. Videl told me she knew who it was who killed Bulmia, Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu, Krillin, and Dende. I think she was right."**

**"Who did she say killed them?"**

**"Trunks!"**

**'WHAT?" yelled out Goku.**

**"He had to. He is the prime suspect for all of the murders."**

**"HOW?"**

**"He was the only one at Capsule Corp. when Bulmia died, no one could find him when you when to tell Tien what happened to Bulmia, a knife fell out of his pocket at Justice after he was seen drenched in Krillin's blood, you said that he suggest to find the dragon balls and going throw the back door, it just so happen that Dende was killed that day, and he was with Pan, Gohan, and Videl at the movies. It has to be him."**

**"Goten, Bra, Marron, and Vegeta were there too!"**

**"Listen, Goku. It IS him. I know it." she said. **

**"18, please don't start pointing fingers. You can just jump into conclusions."**

**"Goku, it is him. He's the one killing everyone."**

**"18, please…"**

**"Ok, Goku. I let this one lay low, but if one more person dies. He dies." Goku sighed and walked towards the basement door. **

**"Are you coming?" he asked.**

**"Not yet. I'll be up there in a few minutes." Goku closed the door. He turned around. There stood Trunks. He glared at Goku.**

**"So, you two think I killed them?" he said softly.**

**"No…well…she does. But Trunks I believe you're innocent." Goku said. He walked past Trunks. Then turned to face him.**

**"I swear, Trunks, I'll prove to her you innocent." He said with a nice smile. Then he left the room.**

**"No, I'll prove to her that I'm innocent."**

** **

**(Later that night: 11:40)**

**"I'm tried. I think I should go home now." yawned Marron. **

**"Ok! Hey see if Trunks is back. He's been gone since 6:00." said Goten. Marron nodded and left the room. She walked to the living room. Vegeta and Goku were watching some game on TV and yelling at it.**

**"Um, Vegeta-san. Where's Trunks?" Vegeta and Goku stooped yelling.**

**"I don't know." answered Vegeta.**

**"Last time I saw him he was in the lab. Actually that was where 18 was. He probably went in there to talk to her. But that was at…6:00 a.m." Vegeta looked at Goku. They jumped of the couch and ran towards the lab. Marron followed. They got to the lab door. Vegeta tried to turn the knob. It was lock.He jumped back and screamed.**

**"SHIT! That knob is hot." he said. Goku touched the knob. It was hot. **

**"Shit! Do you know what that means?" he asked. Marron screamed. Flames flickered from under the door.**

**"The lab is on fire!" yelled Vegeta.**

**"Why isn't the door burning?"**

**"Fire proof. Stand back." ordered Goku. They stepped back. He put his hands together.**

**'KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Goku. The wave hit the door. The door exploded. Flames burst threw the door at Goku, but he moved before they hit him. Marron screamed as the flames crawled across the ceiling and floor. The flames jumped onto the tables and chairs. Vegeta was now pissed.**

**"Big Bang…"**

**"Stop, Vegeta!" yelled Goku. **

**"We need a fire extinguisher. "**

** **

**Goku, Vegeta, and Marron entered the lab. **

**'How long has it been burning?" Marron asked Goku as if he knew.**

**"I don't know! But it was burning for very long."**

**"Who cares about this damn lab or that damn fire, where's my son?" yelled Vegeta.**

**"Vegeta, I'm pretty sure he's ok." Marron walked a head of them. She looked behind this desk. There laid her mother. Marron fainted. Vegeta heard something hit the floor and ran over towards the direction Marron went. He saw her lying on the ground.**

**"Kakarot, you might want to come here." Goku walked over towards Vegeta. He saw Marron and 18 on the ground. **

**"Vegeta' go find Trunks. I'll help Marron and 18." **

** **

**Vegeta walked around the lab. **

**"Trunks!" he called. He heard a noise. It sounded as if someone was kicking a locker door. Vegeta looked at this locker-looking-closet-like thing.(They have those in Banks.) He walked over towards it. He touched it. It felt cold. He pulled the door open. Water burst from the locker-like thing. Vegeta stood up; he was drenched in water. Trunks fell to the ground. **

**"Trunks!" Trunks looked up at his father, and then stood up.**

**"Trunks, what were you doing in there?"**

**"Some…some…someone set the lab on fire." He said gasping for air.**

**"So…you were in there because…"**

**"SOMEONE SET THE FUCKING LAB ON FIRE! THAT'S WHY I WAS IN THERE! DAMMIT!" he yelled.**

**"What's the lab being on fire have to do with you being locked in that locker?"**

**"While I got inside the locker and brought a water hose with me. I turned it on and closed the door. It fill up half way then stopped I guess the fire burned the hose. I held my breath and went under the water. Now you're probably wondering why I didn't use the hose on the fire. Well, I tried to, but the fire was too big. The water just made it grow." explained Trunks. (If you didn't understand what he just said, then ignore it. It's not that important. All you need to know is he survived.) **

**"O…K?" said Vegeta.**

**'Forget it."**

**"Let's go. Kakarot is helping Marron and her mother."**

**"18, is alive? I couldn't find her. I thought she was dead."**

**"While she…wait. Why didn't you just go threw the doors? Why did you lock yourself in a locker full of water?"**

**"Who ever started the fire planted them in front of the doors first, then lighted other parts."**

**"O…K? Why didn't you just blast your way out?"**

**"SOMEONE HIT ME OVER THE HEAD WITH SOMETHING. HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO THINK STRAIGHT?"**

**"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT SOMEONE HITTING YOU TILL NOW!" yelled Vegeta. Trunks sighed.**

**"Whatever can we go now?"**

**"One more thing. You said the doors where the first thing to be lit on fire, yet the door where locked and you said you were knocked out, or hit over the head, one. How would you know if you were hit over the head, then the fire was lit?"**

**"DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT MABYE, WHO EVER DID THIS LOCKED THE DOORS, THEN LIT THE DOORS ON FIRE, THEN HIT ME OVER THE HEAD?"**

**"When they hit you did you fall to the ground or where you lying on a table chair, whatever? And did they knock you out?'**

**"Floor and Yes, can we go?"**

**"NO! Now, you said you were hit and knocked out. That means you were breathing carbon monoxide. Because smoke/heat rises, but carbon monoxide stays to the ground."**

**"WHAT"S YOU FUCKING PIONT?"**

**"You'd be dead. Carbon monoxide is very deadly."**

**"Not if I didn't breath to much."**

**"Also, you said you were hit over the head. But you can up with a smart plan like, locking your self in a locker full of water?"**

**"Otousan, that was a stupid thing to do. The fire could have surrounded the locker. If the locker heated up, the water would have boiled, and I would have dead. From either burns or loss of air, now can we go?"**

**"Fine, smart ass."**

** **

**I got bored. I thought that part was pretty funny.The next few chapters/parts will be filter chapters/parts. The following events will most likely happen (not in this order):**

·**Bra, Goten, and Marron will go to school.******

·**Chi Chi will return****.**

·**Bishoujo will burn down**.****

·**I'll get a life (I doubt it)**.****

·**I'll kill my boyfriend if he doesn't stop messing with this KEYBOARD.******

·**There will be an update on what's going on.******

·**I'll ask who you think the killer is.******

·**I'll find out how to say I love you in Japanese.******

·**I'll post Virgin Suicide ****(it's not really like the movie)****.******

** **

Ok, here what I'm going to do. I will let you choose what my next story will be. I need for you to tell me what story sound's more exciting, more romance, the funniest, more adventurous, more drama, or whatever. If you like the summary of story vote for it. (Also, tell me who you think the killer is.)

**Here are the stories you get to vote for (remember majority rules and please vote): **

·**Saiyans' Earth: **

The Earth is in trouble, when the Prince of all Saiyans comes back to it! He brings his child Trunks and his wife Bulmia! He kills all of the Z warriors, except Nalilihea and Gohan! Then, takes over the Earth, bring all the other Saiyans with him!What will Earth do now that no is there to protect it? 

15 years later, the Earth (now named Planet Vegeta) is a dark cruel place! No one is safe! There are death penalties, murder, and a group called Last Hope (Anti-Saiyans)! How is it the Earth has two more people to help defend it before it's out of luck? PG-13! Romance/Drama/Humor.

·Virgin Suicide: 

This is not based off the movie! I've actually never seen the movie! So I really wouldn't know if it follows the movies or not! I made up the name, long before I heard of the movie! NE WAYZ! Trunks meets a non-virgin who is will to make him one to! He becomes friends with her, but refuses to let it go to far! But she has an ace up her sleeve! Will she really do anything to make him give it up? R! Drama/Romance/Humor.

·Escape from Vegeta:

Mina and Rei move to the planet Vegeta! They are there to make peace between the Planet Vegeta and the Planet Earth! The girls accidentally tick off the Saiyan Prince! Now the Saiyan warriors are after them! They must get to Earth and tell then what the Saiyans are planning to do before it's too late! PG-13! General.

** **

·Switched:

This story is very interesting! It's about Bra and Trunks switching bodies! Very funny! Not Yet Rated! Humor.

** **

·Turning Fate:

Goku has done a lot of good things for the earth and other planets, but there is a man who believes it won't last any longer! A man predicts Goku will soon turn on the Earth! Drama/Humor.

·Déjà vu:

It's Déjà vu all over again for Trunks Brief! Goku catches another heart disease and the Z warriors are killed! But this time no one knows who is doing the killing! MT is back! He's here to explain everything! But that not all! He's here to make Trunks go on a difficult journey that will mean his life! The search soon begins! Humor/Drama.

·One Last Chance to Live: 

(Mirai) Trunks is back from the past, but someone's waiting for him! And it's not his mother! This just might be the end of the Earth in the future (that never was)! Drama/Humor.

·One More Destiny:

Life! You never know when it ends! You can only predict when it will begin! Bulmia get pregnant while on vacation in America! Trunks notices something is wrong with his mother when she tries her best to seduce Vegeta! But it's not working! Something is wrong! What will Bulmia do if Vegeta finds out? Drama/Humor.

  * **Shriek, if you still know what I did last Friday the 13th:**

If you have ever seen Shriek, if you still know what I did last Friday the 13th, then you'll know why I remade this. That movie is funny.

That's all. Tell me which one of these stories do you think I should post? You can choose 2 out of the 9. REMEMBER, to vote. Please vote. Thank you. Also, tell me who you think is doing all of these killings. IF THIS STORY IS CONFUSING, please tell me in your review and I'll give you a summary of what happened. Chapter 5 should be coming out real soon.  Note: I know Vegeta was OOC. WHO CARES (obviously not me)?I, SSJ TOKYA, DO NOT CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW THEY DIED OR YOU THINK THEY COULD OF SURVIVED. SO DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT. IF YOU DO, I'LL IGNORE IT AND YOU'LL LOOK STUPID. FLAMES WILL BE FLIPPED OFF AND LAUGHED AT. ASLO, 18 IS ALVIE SORRY IF I MADE YOU THINK SHE WAS DEAD. IF VEGETA CALLED GOKU, GOKU, INSTEAD OF KAKAROT, I'M SORRY. In the next few parts/chapters Bra might be OCC. I've got to go. BYE! Remember to vote, review, and always read the notes. 

SORRY ABOUT ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR ERRORS!


	5. Depression

In The Dark (5) Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 2 55 2001-11-03T13:32:00Z 2001-11-03T13:32:00Z 7 2476 14115 117 28 17334 9.3821 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Nor do I own a neo-neko. (Trans: (Latin) neo-new, (Jap) neko-cat= New cat. (Duh!) Tee Hee!)

**Note: I don't know exactly how the GT characters act, so some might be OOC. In this chapter/part eight-ten they will be going to school. This is not really unimportant; it has a lot of useful info. **

**The main characters are all in College. Marron and Goten's 3rd year and Bra's 2nd. Trunks is out of college. **

**I gave them job's because, I wanted to. **

**Here's useful info:**

**Major character's jobs: Bra and Goten are teenage cops. **

**Trunks is the Manger of Capsule Corp. **

**Marron is a cosmetologist.**

**Pan is an employee at Capsule Corp.**

**Reminder: **

**Goku and 18 are teachers at the college. (Stop laughing, Goku is smart.)**

**Orange Star College is the name of the college the main characters are in.**

**Note (not this again): TRUNKS IS NOT DATING MARRON! GOTEN IS SINGLE (YES)! BRA IS DATING SHARPENER (um…yeah)! MARRON ISN'T A SLUT! GOKU IS A COLLGE PROFESSOR (hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, I mean good for you Goku)! 18 IS ALIVE! SHARPERNER (it his 4th year) AND ERASA ARE TEENAGERS IN THIS STORY (I needed teenagers)! I'M GOING TO KILL DARUON IF HE DOES STOP TOUCHING THIS KEYBOARD!**

**Dedication: to my sweetheart Daruon, he kept touching the keyboard so I BROKE HIS NECK! But seriously, this is dedicated to Daruon Mathers (hahahaha, he has the same last name as Eminem (Marshal Mathers), tee hee). **

**Sorry for wasting your time. It's 5:16 in the morning and my brain is not working. I will have a special guess helping me on my story today. You guessed it: Daruon Mathers. **

**Daroun: It's spelt D…A…R…O…U…N, baka. **

**Baka: No I'm not.**

**Daroun: My P/N is DMX. (Daroun Mathers the fifth!)**

**SSJ: What isn't V five? And aren't you the only one named Daroun in your family? **

**DMX: Asshole.**

**SSJ: You can't disrespect me on my own fic.**

**DMX: Yeah, I can.**

**SSJ: Daroun will be helping me with this part of the fic. WARNING: Neither of us know what time College classes start, or if they all start at a curtain time, or whatever.**

**DMX: Also, I'm not her boyfriend. We're best friends. (^_^)**

**SSJ (throws up): I think I'm going to be sick.**

**DMX: On with the story.**

**Chapter 5: Depression**

**Part Eight: Sleeping w/ the enemy**

**(Next week: Vegeta's house: 5:30 a.m.)**

Vegeta opened his eyes. The sunlight shone threw the window (SSJ: I most likely used the wrong word). He sat up in the bed. He looked around the cold, dark room. The only light was the light from the sun on his bed. This sudden urge to yell swept over him, but he didn't. Instead he did the one thing you'd never expect him to do…he cried. The tears rolled down his face on to the soft polyester sheets. He didn't care about nothing, but the fact the he had to wake up another morning knowing that his wife would be yelling at him, would be smiling at him, rushing him, or even kissing him. Her soft gentle touch made him love her even more everyday, but she was gone. It had been weeks after Bulmia's death, but today was the day he showed his emotions. He hoped, as his tears ran down his face, she come running in and comfort him. Like he'd do her, when she'd cry. He never cried for anyone, NEVER, but she wasn't just anyone. She was his other half. He felt unless without her, weak without her, sick without her. He didn't want to move he wanted to stay in that bed until he died and join her, so that they could be together once and for all. But he could stay in the bed; he had to protect the two other most important things in his life. Trunks and Bra. They were wall he had left. He DID love them; despite the way he treated them. He DID want to protect them, even though sometimes he left them out in the cold. He WOULD kill the person who killed his wife and if that person tried to hurt them, they die SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! Vegeta slowly got out of the bed. He walked out of his room and into Bra's. She lied sleeping, peacefully. Someone (once away) swept over Vegeta. It wasn't sweet and it wasn't nice. He smirked. 

**(Trunks' House: 6:59 a.m.)**

**Trunks stared at the TV. He didn't know why. It wasn't even on. Something just pulled him to it. (Talk about poltergeist.) Someone covered his mouth with a cloth (he's sitting on a couch). He jerked as hard as her could but he could get anyway. He saw (from the corner of his eye) a knife rise up. He tried to yell, but the cloth made it hard to hear. All of a sudden the Person let the cloth go. He heard a loud laugh. He turned around. Goten was sitting on the floor laughing, with a knife right beside him.**

**"It would be so easy to kill you, Trunks." laughed Goten. Trunks glared at Goten.**

**"I hate you!" he said coldly. **

**"You might hate him, but you have to admit he's right." Said a voice from the doorway (of GOTEN'S BEDROOM). Trunks looked over towards the doorway, there soon Marron. Goten was still laughing on the floor.**

**"Marron what are you doing here?' he asked VERY surprised. She was wearing GOTEN'S T-shirt and shorts. **

**"She's been here all-night." answered Goten as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Trunks blinked.**

**"Where did she sleep?" he asked afraid of the answer. Marron giggled.**

**"I slept with Goten, silly!" Trunks fainted.**

**(Same place (yes, Trunks and Goten live in the same house): 7:30 a.m.)**

**"Trunks! Trunks, are you ok?" asked Marron's concerned voice. Trunks slowly opened his eyes. His vision was faint (DMX: I then that's the word) (SSJ: Stop doing that.) (DMX: Doing…) (SSJ: just finish the story).**

**"Trunks, are you alright?" Goten asked this time.**

**"Yeah." He said as his vision came back.**

**"Thank…" Trunks jumped up.**

**'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SLEEP WITH GOTEN?" he asked, yelling. Goten and Marron blinked. Then Goten smirked.**

**"You thought she meant, she slept with me? You are a baka, Trunks."**

**"Trunks, I meant I spelt with Goten. In his room. He was on the floor and I slept in his bed." said the pissed off Marron. Trunks just stared at her. Goten shook his head and walked out of the room.**

**"Then why are you wearing his clothes?"**

**"BECAUSE, I wanted to." **

**"Bitch!"**

**"Hoe!"**

**"ME? A hoe? Ha! You wish, you little whore."**

**"Bastard."**

**"Prostitute."**

**"WHORE and PROSTITUTE IS THE SAME THING."**

**"You'd know, slut."**

**"Asshole."**

**"Trick."**

**"Tramp."**

**"Lesbian."**

**"FAG!"**

**"Bi."**

**"Kiss me!"**

**"Cool!" They (of course) started making out.**

**(DMX: HOW FUCKING TYPICAL!) **

**(SSJ: SO?)**

**Goten came back in the living room and saw them; he turned around and went right back into his room.**

**(Orange Star College (OSC): 7:52 a.m.)**

**Goten and Marron walked up the steps of OSC. Goten looked around. Everyone was laughing and talking as they walked to there classes. He smiled. Then he heard some yelling.**

**"BRA, WHY DO YOU REPETITIVELY DO THIS TO ME? IS IT SO HARD TO NOT YELL AT ME EVERYTIME I FLIRT WITH SOMEOTHER GIRL?" he yelled.**

**"Well, maybe I wouldn't yell at you if we weren't going out." she said as she walked away from him. He grabbed her arm. **

**"I'm sorry Bra. I do love it's just…I don't know how to express it (some chick walks by)…Hello." Bra was enraged now.**

**"IT'S OVER SHARPENER." She yelled in his face. She began to walk away again. He grabbed her arm, again.**

**"Please forgive me Bra…hey. You do the same thing."**

**"No, I DON'T!" yelled Bra.**

**"Yes, you do." Bra glared at him.**

**"Ok, you don't. But you probably would." Bra looked at Sharpener.**

**"You're right. If you can do it," she walked over to Goten and kissed him HARD on the lips. They broke away. She looked at bewildered Sharpener, "I can do it. Let's go." She said to Goten and Marron as she walked away.**

**"Why are all boys pigs, no offense Goten."**

**"Whatever."**

**"I don't know. All they care about it sex. They're such dicks, no offense Goten."**

**"Whatever."**

**"You're right Marron, boys are dick and low-life-dick-ass-weasles-who-can't-survive-one-day-without-getting-laid, no offense Goten."**

**"Whatever."**

**"You're right, they are low-life-dick…"**

**"OK. AFTER AWHILE THIS GETS ANNOYING!" yelled Goten. Bra and Marron just starred at him. They walked to Bra and Marron's first class.**

**"See ya, Goten." said Marron as she walked into the class. Bra turned to face Goten.**

**"You know that kiss I gave you earlier," he nodded, "I meant it. I do like you Goten. A lot." She turned and went into the classroom. Goten sighed. Why now? Why did she have to tell him now? Why couldn't it be earlier, like, before he fell in love with Marron?**

**(At Capsule Corp.: 9:03 a.m.)**

**"You're three minutes late, Trunks." Said Vegeta. Trunks looked at the floor, he couldn't bear looking into his father's eyes. **

**"You fired." said Vegeta. Trunks looked up.**

**"What?" he asked trying NOT to sound happy.**

**"Your fired." said Vegeta. Trunks tried his best not to smile.**

**"You mean it?" he asked sounding sad.**

**"NO, but if you are late again, I WILL SLOWLY RIP ALL OF THAT PRECIOUS HAIR OF YOUR'S OUT. STRAND-BY-STRAND!" yelled Vegeta. Trunks looked back at the floor. The though of having his hair ripped out, strand-by-strand, made his head hurt.**

**"NOW, get to WORK!" Vegeta said trying not to yell. Trunks nodded and walked out of the room. The door closed behind him. Vegeta smirked. He began to laugh. **

**'Stupid boy, he actually thinks I'd do that?'**

**Part nine: Secrets revealed **

**(OSC: 11:13 a.m.)**

**Goku looked at the students in his classroom. He counted them with his eyes. Two were missing. He began to write down their names, but then the door opened up. Bra and Sharpener came in. Goku glared at Sharpener, as he and Bra sat down. **

**"Good morning, class." said Goku. (By the way Goku teaches English. HAHAHAHAHAHA. So, when he says Good morning they don't understand him unless they study. I'll let you know when he is talking English (E) and Japanese (J). K? Good and NO COMMPLAINING ON THE REVIEWS ABOUT THIS PART.)**

**"What the fuck does that mean?" yelled Sharpener. (If you were wondering, yes, his is drunk.)**

**"(J) It means. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN OR GET OUT OF MY FUCKING CLASS!" yelled Goku. Goten looked at his father (Goten and Marron are in this class too).**

**'Wow! Otousan isn't taking any bullshit today.'**

**(DMX: I'm going to use the: (name): format for a while.)**

**Goku (E): Good morning, class!**

Class (E): Good Morning, Mr. Son.

**Goku (J): That was good. Now let's try some other greetings. Konnichiwa: Hello. Sayonara isn't really a greeting but it is in here anyway. Sayonara: Goodbye. Repeat. Konnichiwa: Hello. Sayonara: Goodbye.**

**Class (E): Hello. Goodbye.**

**Goku (J): Good, now…**

**(If you didn't understand that part then try to understand this. Sharpener is drunk and Goku is trying to teach the class English.)**

**"Hey Son-san. YOU SUCK." laughed Sharpener. Goku shook his head. Goten was very pissed off. He clutched his fist and closed his eyes. He could fill the room around him shaking. The floor was moving in a waving motion, like it would during a earthquake. The class went silent. Then he opened his eyes quickly. Sharpener (I hope I can word this right)…blow up. (Yep, I think I worded it right.) Bra screamed as his blood poured down on her. The class began to scream and panic. Goten looked a Bra. She had her hands up to her face and was screaming. Goten looked at Goku. He was staring in amazement. **

**'What have I done?' though Goten. The class's screams and tears were blocked out of Goten's mind. All he could hear was, himself yelling, 'What have I done? Why did I do it? Who am I going to tell?' It repeated over and over. Then it hit him (doesn't it always). **

**'I'm a murder. I didn't kill him to save the world or anything. I killed him because I wanted to. I can't tell anybody,' he looked at his father, 'not even you, Otousan.'**

(At Capsule Corp.: 11:33 a.m.)

Vegeta busted into Trunks' office. 

**"Let's go, otoko no ko. Something going on at the college." he yelled. Trunks looked out of the window. Teenagers and teachers were running from to college. Trunks jumped up and followed Vegeta out of the office. **

**They landed in front of the school. They made they're way to Goku's class (they know that Bra has that class at that time). Bra was drenched in blood and crying. Actually it was more like yelling. Vegeta ran over towards his daughter. Bra saw her father.**

**"WHAT THE…WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" yelled Vegeta. Goku looked at him.**

**"One of my students, Sharpener, spontaneously combusted." Said Goku softly. Goten looked at his father.**

**'Dammit! Now he feels guilty.' though Goten.**

**"HE WHAT?" asked Vegeta.**

**"He blew up." answered the crying Marron. Goten looked at her. Trunks was hugging her and she was crying…HARD! **

**"I did mean to kill him." he said OUT LOUD. Goku, Vegeta, and Bra looked at him.**

**"What?" asked Bra.**

**"I…I…didn't mean to…I didn't want him to…I was mad…I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM!" he yelled.**

**"You…you did this?" asked Goku.**

**"Yes…no. I…he was pissing you off, otousan. He was trying to make a fool of you…I didn't mean for him to die…I didn't even know he was going to…I'm sorry." Bra glared at Goten. He looked at her. She was glaring at him and breathing heavily. She started to shake her head slowly. Then she closed her eyes and clenched her fist. She dropped to her knees and yelled, "SHARP_EN_ER!" Goten looked away. She stopped yelling and fainted. Trunks looked at his sister than at Goten. Trunks started at Goten (a.k.a: he tried to attack him, I'll be using the phrases 'started at' or 'when for' they both mean 'tried to attack'; but only when it has to do with attacking), but Vegeta and Goku held him back.**

**"Stay away from my sister, Goten. Just leave. You've done enough here." said Trunks coldly. Goten backed away from him. Marron just watched in amazement.**

**"Let me go." said Trunks shaking Vegeta and Goku. He picked his sister up and walked out of the classroom. Goku glared at Goten.**

**"Go home, Goten." said Goku.**

**"But…"**

**"GO HOME!" yelled Goku. Goten turned and flew out of the window. **

**(Vegeta's house: 10:48 p.m.)**

**Bra looked at the picture of her deceased mother. She smiled. **

**'Okaasan, guess what. I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to take the OSAT. It's tomorrow night at 11:40. You really wanted me to take it now, I will.' she thought as she fell asleep. Vegeta closed her door. He heard been able to read her thoughts for a quick second. He heard what she was thinking.**

**'Poor, onna no ko. She really misses you Bulmia. I miss you. I hope you like what she does for you.' **

**SSJ: That is it. The story is over. **

**DMX: …**

**SSJ: The End.**

**DMX: ?**

**SSJ: That was such a good ending and so sad. Please read and review. I need a tissue. Thank you for reading. I put a lot of heart into this last chapter. I'm even thinking of making a sequel or at least a short story about what Bra does for her mother. I can't wait but it depends on how many reviews I get. I hope you liked it.**

**DMX: She's joking, people. We have a long way to go. Sorry if you were lost. Here's a summary of the last part: Bra wants to do something special for her mother. Vegeta cares about people. That's all you need to remember. Besides the fact that Goten killed Sharpener.**

**SSJ: What ever let's go. Bye. Read the next chapter and remember to vote for the next story I write…**

**DMX: WE write.**

**SSJ: WE write, also tell me…US, who you think did it. SORRY, Chi Chi didn't come back in this part but she WILL be in the next part. Sorry there wasn't a part ten, it will be in the next chapter. Sharpener won't be mentioned or worried about a lot.**

**DMX: Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors.**

**SSJ: Ja ne.**

DMX: Ja na.


	6. Depression

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!**

**Dedication: Sorry, but Daroun won't be joining me. So I'm dedicating this part of the story to him. **

**Sup? NMH. I'm just chillin'…killin'. I just got finish rereading chapter 5 and watching scary movie. I never understood how stupid the two were till now. For the first time I'm going to turn my note into a warning instead.**

**WARNING: Very sensitive subject (death is a sensitive subject too) coming up. Remember this is a Non-Hentai story. **

**I like my notes.**

NOTE (tee hee): I will have a song in this story. I will not warn you who's going to be singing ahead of time. So…GET OVER IT. I'm most likely going to keep the original lyrics. I'm not sure how many of them are going to sing. So…GET OVER IT. Tee hee. Also, I've been smoking something and listening to Slim Shady LP, Marshal Mathers LP, and D-12…so expect this to be violent. ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 6: Depression**

**Part ten: Death, the usual**

**(Next Day: Son's house: 11:58 a.m.)**

**Goten laid on what use-to-be his bed. He looked around at the room he once played in. This room now belonged to someone else. Chi Chi and Goku would let travelers or people who got lost in the woods stay in the extra rooms. He remembered the night Gohan would tell him stories and help him with his troubles. They were the best of friends. Then he and Trunks became friends, but that didn't break up his friendship with his brother. But now Gohan was dead. He'd never come back. The secrets told in that room would never leave. Goten wished he could stay there forever. He heard the door slowly open. He looked up to see his father walk into the room. Goten laid his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes. **

**"Goten…"**

**"Don't talk to me. I'm a disgrace to this family. Gohan and okaasan would be ashamed of me. I already now all of that." he said coldly.**

** "No, that's not it. I'm sorry Goten. I really embarrassed you. I…was just so…so afraid that what you said was true. I couldn't think of you doing that and I still don't believe you did it. I don't know why, I just can't." he said before he left the room.**

**"OTOUSAN!" called Goten as he sat up. Goku stopped and looked at Goten.**

**"I know what you're going to say. I'm the last one you want and apology from. While here's the person who really wants to apologize." Goku moved out of the doorway. Trunks walked in. Goten looked away.**

**"Goten, I…" he looked at Goku. Goku nodded and left the room.**

**"You what? Wait one moment. Let me see if I can find a tape recorder, Trunks." said Goten not looking at his "best friend". Trunks sighed.**

**"I'm sorry, Goten…"**

**"Wait, can you repeat that I don't think I heard you." said Goten still not looking at his "best friend". Trunks sighed.**

**"You not making this easy. It's not like this is the first time I've ever apologized to anyone." **

**"Why did you get mad?" Goten asked as if Trunks was his father. (You know how that sounds, it sounds like they all of a sudden have a little baby voice. It has only a hint of sadness and a lot of anger in his voice.)**

**"I was kowai. My sister freaked out and that scared me to death. So I kind of blamed you. Not really for the fact that you killed her boyfriend, but the fact that she freaked out." he explained. Goten still wasn't looking at him.**

**"Goten, I'm sorry."**

**"Trunks," said Goten as he turned around to face Trunks. "I already know you're sorry. But I asked for an apology." Trunks looked at Goten. **

**"Ok, Goten. Fine you win. I'm a sorry for whatever I did you piss you off." **

**"Nanashita!"**

**"BAKA!"**

**"You're a real asshole, Trunks."**

**"Thank you, Goten. Yet, that's kinda scary coming from a fag."**

**"Nanashite!"**

**"So we're friends?"**

**"Of course." **

**(Trunks and Goten's house: 1:11 p.m.)**

**Bra knocked on the door softly. She couldn't wait to tell Trunks and Goten what she was going to do. The OSAT was very important to her and Bulmia. The door opened. Marron stood in the doorway. She was wearing Trunks' black top (you know what I'm talking about), Trunks' Capsule Corp jacket (once again, does the word Mirai ring a bell), and Goten's shorts (any random shorts). Bra tried not to glare at her.**

**"Where's my brother?" asked Bra. Marron looked into the house, then back at Bra. **

**"Um, I really don't know where he is, but Goten's awake do you want to make him more miserable then he already is by showing your face?" asked Marron.**

**"Marron, what happened to when we were best friends?" asked Bra.**

**"Let's see! I started to leave when you started to like Ramie, it went faster when you started dating Sharpener, and it's gone now that you like Goten. AND I KNOW YOU LIKE HIM! Even though he killed you ex, you still are madly in love with him." answered Marron.**

**"Don't you like Trunks?"**

**"Yes, but. Trunks likes Pan, he loves Pan, and he will love her till the day he dies." **

**"Pan is dead Marron. He likes you, matter of fact he's always liked you. Even when he and Pan were dating he liked you. So you really have no reason to be jealous of Pan or me, for the fact that I like Goten." Explained Bra.**

**"Who's at the door, Marron?" asked Goten.**

**"Nothing but trash." She said moving out of the doorway. Bra can inside. Marron rolled her eyes and walked to Trunks' room.**

**"Oh, hi Bra." said Goten looking at the floor. **

**"Don't worry, Goten. I'm not really angry at you." she said walking towards him. She stopped in front of him. He looked at her. She smiled and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back. (I hate unnecessary romance.) **

**Trunks watched Marron paced back and forth. **

**"Um…made you should sit down." he said as he watched her pace.**

**"She has no right to be here." Said Marron.**

**"But she's my sister…"**

**"Trunks," Marron sat on the bed beside him, "she hates me." Bra walked into the room. **

**"Hi Bra." said Trunks.**

**"I'm so sorry about early, I didn't mean what I said. Can we be friends again?" asked Marron. Trunks rolled his eyes.**

**"Sure." said Bra. Goten and Bra sat down.**

**"I have some great news. I'm going to finally take the OSAT!"**

**"That's great." said Trunks. Goten just smiled.**

**"What's the OSAT?" asked Marron.**

**"While it's usually called the SOSAT, but they changed it to OSAT. It's the Special Over-Seas Academy Test or just the Over-Seas Academy Test. I'm taking it, too." explained Goten.**

**"Oh!" said Marron**

**"What made you change you mind, Bra?" asked Trunks.**

**"While I thought it would be a good idea. It's tonight at 11:40. But we've got to be at the meeting in two hours." She explained. Marron and Goten left the room. **

**"I WILL be at the school for the talent show tomorrow." said Trunks. Bra sighed.**

**"Great!"**

**(OSPS: (I couldn't help it) 18:18)**

**OH MY GOODNESS! Guess who just walked into my room? Daroun! Sup?**

**DMX: Nothing Much. **

**SSJ: OK, this format works. Sorry I stopped in the middle of the story. I was just so happy. He said he couldn't come today. Back to the story. He will be helping write the rest. ^-^!**

(OSPS: 18:18)

**(For any of you who don't understand, 18:18 is 7:18 p.m. Anyways, I will be switching the scene back and forth, between Goten and Bra. BTTS!)**

**Goten sat down at the table.**

**'Ok, Goten, you can do this. All you have to do is concentrate.' He thought.**

**Bra sat down at her table. She looked over towards Goten.**

**'Damn, he looks so peaceful. He isn't even worried. I've got to pass this test. The OSAT is my last chance to work over-seas in America or even China. I've been dying to work there. I've got to concentrate.' She though.**

**"Ok. If everyone's ready we can start early. As you probably already know the OSAT is the Over-Seas Academy Test. You requested the places, now here's the test to find out how much you know about the law in that country. Most of you choose America, India, Canada, or some part of Europe, but two people requested China. I please to say we do have the test for China. If you requested to go to 3 countries you get three test. Each test is about one of the countries. Example: if you requested the USA and…um…Iceland, and…um…Germany. Then you get three test. One on the USA, one on Iceland, and one on Germany. If you only pass the one for the USA, you go to the USA. If you pass the USA and Iceland's test, then you go to the one you have a higher score on. I f you fail them all, you stay here. If you pass all three and two have the same score, you choose out of those two the one you want to go to. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" asked the Commander.**

**"Yes!" answered the class. Goten looked at the table.**

**Bra tried to keep calm.  **

**"Bra Briefs!" called the Commander. Bra stood up.**

**"Bra, you requested the USA and China, correct?" **

**"Yes sir!" she answered. She walked to the front of the class, to get her papers.**

**Goten watched as she got her papers and sat down. He put his head in his hands. **

**'I've got to do this.' He said to himself.**

**"Ulis Chan!" he heard the commander call. He looked up. Chan stood up.**

**"Chan, you requested Russia and Iceland, correct?" **

**"Yes sir!" she answered.**

**'Great I'm next. I feel it.' Chan walked up to the front, got her tests, and sat down.**

**"Son Goten!" Goten sighed and stood up.**

**"Goten, you're father requested you go to Germany, India, Italy, Spain, or Canada, but you requested China or the USA, correct?"**

**"Yes sir and I'm only taking 4 out of all of them. China, the USA, Spain, and Italy. If I fail them then India, Germany, and Canada will be my backups!" he answered. **

**(21:15)**

**Goten was finally finished with China, Spain, and Italy. **

**'I got the hard ones out of the way, now it's time for the USA. This should be easy. They don't have to many laws.' He looked at the test.**

**'WHAT THE? Who was the first president of the USA? What is a felony? How many police cars are aloud on the freeway at one time? Name all fifty states. This is going to be harder than I thought.'**

**Bra looked at her test.  **

**'6 more questions to go. Ok, here it goes. What is the name of the house the President lives in? That's easy. The White House. Can a KKK member be arrested for burning a cross on someone's lawn? Who's the KKK? That must be a religious group, since it deals with crosses. Um…lets see…burning something is called arson. So it is illegal and they can be arrested. So yes. Next question. Who was the president in 1999? William Clinton, of course. This is easy. That's three; I've got four more to go. I wonder how Goten's doing.'**

**'Why me? Lets see. How many bombs can someone take onto a train? Um…2? No, you can't take a bomb on a train. At least you can't in Japan. I'll write zero. I hope this is right. Let's see. Only 6 more to go. Yes! Ok. Where is the Alamo? Um…Dallas, TX! What is Arson? Burning someone's property. Can a citizen carry a gun? Only if they have a license. Is Double Jeopardy legal? Yes. Can a prostitute be arrest? Yes. What if she's giving a speech? No, you must wait till she's done then arrest her for prostitution. This is easy.'**

**Bra looked at her paper.**

**'One more question. Should abortion be illegal? Yes, that's killing another human being. Done. Yes!'**

**Goten looked at the test.**

**'One more question. If there is a killer going on a killing spree, should he/she be on death row or just locked away. On death row.' Goten remember the sight of his brother, sister-in-law, and niece. **

**(22:40)**

**"All of the tests are back, so you can leave. You'll find out the scores, at 6:00 p.m. tomorrow. I hope you all did well. Goodbye."**

**Bra leaned on Goten's car. He walked over towards her.**

**"So, how did you do?" she asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled.**

**"Who cares." He said pulling her close. They kissed.**

**"You two should get a room." said a familiar voice. They broke away.**

**"What are you two doing here?" asked Goten.**

**"We wanted to congratulate you and maybe go get something to eat." answered Marron. **

**"So, are you ready to go?" asked Trunks. **

**"Yeah, sure." said Bra.**

**(Out side of Hercule's: 11:40 p.m.)**

**"Why did they kick us out?" asked Marron. Trunks shrugged.**

**"I can't…um…what going?" asked the drunk Bra.**

**"They kicked us out because I killed Sharpener, remember?" asked Goten.**

**"Goten, you didn't kill him. The doctor's even said…"**

**"Listen, I know what I did. Don't try to cover it up Trunks." said Goten. Bra walked out into the middle of the road.**

**"Bra!" called Trunks as he ran after her. **

**"I'll be right back." said Goten. Marron nodded. She watched as he walked behind the restaurant. Trunks walked over towards Marron.**

**"Where is he going?"**

**"I don't know." **

**"I LOVE CHERRIES!" yelled Bra. Trunks and Marron looked at her.**

**"Um…Bra…where did that…" There was a huge explosion.**

**"GOTEN! Marron you watch Bra. I'll be right back." **

**Trunks ran behind the restaurant. Goten was lying on the ground.  Trunks ran over towards him. He got on his knees and checked Goten's pulse.**

**"He's still alive." said Trunks.**

**"But he won't stay that way." said a low voice. Trunks looked into the sky. There was someone above them, watching them.**

**"Why did you do this?" asked Trunks.**

**"Why do you think I did it?" Trunks couldn't tell who the person was but the voice sounded familiar.**

**"ANSWER ME!" yelled Trunks.**

**"The answer is simple. I did that for the same reason I killed you mother, Piccolo, Tien, Chazou, Krillin, Dende, and Kitty. The same reason I'll kill you, your sister, Goku, you father, Yamcha, Marron, Chi Chi, and 18. Goten will soon die, so there's no use trying to help him. Bye!" said the figure as it flew off.**

**"No. Goten. Please don't die." said Trunks. Goten groaned in pain. Trunks looked at his best friend. **

**"Goten, I won't let him get away with this. I should have gone after him. Why didn't I go after him?" asked Trunks.**

**"No Trunks, please don't leave me." said Goten, weakly.**

**"I won't Goten. I'm not going to eave you here, to die by yourself. I going to take you to the hospital and they'll…"**

**"NO! Trunks don't. Trunks, I can't feel my legs. I think I'm paralyzed and I don't want to live like that. Please don't, Trunks. Please." cried Goten.**

**"You don't know what you're talking about, Goten. You're not paralyzed. You can't be."**

**There has been a mix up and I'm going to stop this chapter right here. K? Good. Bye!**


	7. Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
Hi, SSJ Tokya here. Um.this is the new and improved chapter 7. I MESSED UP BIG TIME ON THE OTHER ONE. So, before you read Chapter 8 please read this. Um.(.  
  
Please read my other stories.DBZ: Eternal Dragon, Just Breathe, Princess of Mars, The History of Trunks: Rewrite, The Sweet Taste of BLOOD, and two if by sea. In two of my stories (Just Breathe and Princess of Mars) there is an exclamation mark problem.ignore it.  
  
NOTE:  
  
Here's useful info:  
  
Goten and Bra are teenage cops.  
  
Trunks is the Manger of Capsule Corp.  
  
Marron is an employee at Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta is a Martial Arts teacher.  
  
Hercule is a jail guard. (Please don't ask.)  
  
Goku and 18 are teachers at the college.  
  
Chi Chi is a lawyer.  
  
Yamcha is a baseball player.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Depression  
  
Part eleven: Goku knows  
  
(Chi Chi's house: 12:20 p.m.)  
  
"Why didn't I die?!" yelled Goten. Trunks looked at his friend.  
  
"Goten, be happy you're still alive." He said softly.  
  
"I don't want to live like this, Trunks!" cried Goten. He said leaning back on his wheelchair. Bra hugged Goten.  
  
"It's going to be ok," she whispered into his ear, "you won't have to stay like that for long. I swear, you WON'T have to stay like that FOR LONG!"  
  
(Hospital: 12:45 p.m.)  
  
"Thanks for coming to see me, Marron." said Chi Chi. Marron smiled as she brushed Chi Chi's hair.  
  
"Who else has come to visit you?" asked Marron as she tied up Chi Chi's hair.  
  
"Goku comes everyday. I love him so much. I don't know what I'd do with out him." said Chi Chi looking out of the window.  
  
'I can't believe it she's been here all this time and Goten has never visited her.'  
  
Marron helped Chi Chi out of the chair.  
  
"When do you think you'll be out of here?" asked Marron. Chi Chi looked at Marron.  
  
"In about 2 to 3 weeks. That coma took a lot out of me." laughed Chi Chi. She looked out of the window again.  
  
(Red Planet: 3:00 p.m.)  
  
Vegeta punched at the punching bag, but tried not to hit it. The door opened. Vegeta stopped training.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Vegeta. The person came closer towards him.  
  
"I asked you a question!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"You shouldn't yell at people all the time." the person said.  
  
"While when I ask a question I expect it to be answered. And you still haven't answered it!" said Vegeta trying not to yell.  
  
"Oh. Ok!"  
  
"ANSWER ME KAKAROT!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Why? Why would it matter if I answer the question or not? Why is that bothering you so much?" asked Goku.  
  
"KAKAROT."  
  
"Fine, fine! I was on my way to the hospital, but first I wanted to know where Goten was. Yamcha said he and Trunks came down here." Goku explained. Vegeta glared at Goku.  
  
"That's it? YOU COULD ANSWER MY QUESTION THE FIRST TIME I ASKED IT? GET OUT KAKAROT. YOUR SPAWN IS NOT HERE!" yelled Vegeta. Goku smiled.  
  
"Ok! Well, I'm going to the hospital. Ja na!" said Goku. He waved and left.  
  
'I swear I'll kill you next Kakarot, but first I'll kill that boy!'  
  
(Random Clearing: 4:01 p.m.)  
  
Goku looked around at the clearing.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, it hit Goku.  
  
"I know who killed everyone. I know the answer! I, Son Goku, know the answer! I'm their only line of defiance! I know the terrible secret! There lives are in my hands! I have the answer! I KNOW WHO THE MURDER IS!"  
  
:) I'm not done yet!  
  
(Capsule House: 4:38 p.m.)  
  
Marron, Trunks, and Goten were talking about Goten's accident. When there was a knock at the door. Marron opened the door. Goku walked into the house.  
  
"Hey Goten, Marron." said Goku.  
  
"Hi, otousan." greeted Goten. Marron smiled.  
  
"We were about to go to the hospital. Trunks just told."  
  
"Yeah! I know all about Trunks! I know that he has a tendency to lie and keep secrets from people! Even if they are DARK secrets! Secrets that may decide the fate of his friends and family. Some times the secret is something he did!" hinted Goku as he glared at Trunks! Trunks backed away. Marron walked over to Trunks.  
  
"What's going on Trunks?"  
  
"Goku what are you talking about?" asked Trunks. His voice seemed small.  
  
"Don't make me tell them." said Goku. Marron stepped closer.  
  
"Trunks, don't lie to me! Not me of all people." said Marron.  
  
"Goku, what."  
  
"Marron, I don't think we should talk about this now!" said Goku He walked out of the house.  
  
"WAIT! Father! Where are you going?" asked Goten.  
  
"To the hospital, I'm going to see your mother. Something you should learn to do!" he flew off. Goten looked at the floor.  
  
"Marron! Let's go. Hey Trunks will see you later." said Goten. He and Marron left. The door closed behind them.  
  
'What's happening? Do Goku know? NO! HE CAN'T KNOW! IF HE DOES THEN I'LL HAVE TO STOP HIM FROM TELLING ANYONE ELSE! I WILL STOP HIM!'  
  
(Hospital: 11:15 p.m.)  
  
"Good Bye, Chi Chi!" said Goku. He closed her door.  
  
Goku walked out of the hospital.  
  
'What is there to do now? Hey, I know! I'll go to Capsule Corp. But, why?' Goku thought for a while.  
  
'Who cares! I'll just go! It's something to do.' He flew towards Capsule Corp.  
  
(Capsule Corp.: 11:30 p.m.)  
  
Goku landed in front of Capsule Corp.  
  
'It looks so dark. Ever since Bulmia's death, it's been that way.' Goku entered Capsule Corp.  
  
(Capsule Corp.: 11:40 p.m.)  
  
Goku walked down the hallway. It was cold and dark. He looked at the doors as he passed them.  
  
'This place was more exciting when Bulmia was here. How I miss her!' thought Goku! He clinched his fist at the sight of his dead friend.  
  
'I swear I'll kill who ever killed her!' Goku pace quickened. Before he knew it, he was running threw the halls of CC! He turned the corner. A hand dug into his shoulder. He grabbed the hand and flipped the person onto their back. The person landed with a sickening thud. Goku looked at the person. They were dressed in black. Their face was covered by a cloth and they hade painted their skin and hands black! They had a long hood covering their hair!  
  
"Who are you?" asked Goku as the person when he saw them shaking. The person stood up.  
  
'WTF?' Goku noticed a little hole in the hood. Only one person had that hair color.  
  
"Who are." The person disappeared! Goku looked around trying to find which direction they'd reappear in.  
  
'Darn! I can't concentrate!' thought Goku. His eyes closed, but he opened them immediately.  
  
'What's happening to me?' he began to feel weak. He fell to the floor.  
  
:) I'm not done Here Comes Part twelve!  
  
Part twelve: Bye-Bye Marron  
  
(A random clearing: 11:20 p.m.)  
  
Marron sat on a flat rock and stared into the clearing. The wind blew her loose hair. She sat alone on top of a flat rock.  
  
"DARNIT! Why? Why me! I can't hate him! I'm in love with Trunks! I love Trunks so much! He isn't a murderer!"  
  
"You're right! He's not!" Marron turned around to see a person wearing a long silky purple kimono.  
  
"You believe he didn't do it?"  
  
"Why wouldn't ever doubt my brother!" said Bra. Her hair blew in the wind.  
  
"I knew I wasn't the only person!" said Marron. She smiled and motioned for Bra to sit on the rock.  
  
"No thanks! But there is something you can do for me!"  
  
"What's that?" asked Marron. Bra pulled out a long, sharp, shiny knife.  
  
"DIE!" said Bra calmly. Marron jumped off the rock and ran. Bra watched her and sighed.  
  
"You can't run from me Marron! Remember," she disappeared as reappeared in front of Marron causing her to stop, "I am the daughter of Vegeta! I know how to do everything perfectly. Especially, KILL!" she held the knife out. Marron turned. Bra stabbed her in the side as she turned. Marron screamed in pain and feel to the ground. Bra pulled the knife out of Marron's side.  
  
"BYE-BYE MARRON!" she held the knife up high.  
  
"Wait! Why are you doing this? Why did you kill your mother and the others?" asked Marron.  
  
"I didn't! I haven't killed anyone, but I will kill you!" she said calmly.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because Trunks is in love with you, but I hate you and you're in love with him! It's sick! I'll never let him be with you! Also, you crossed the line when you and Goku accused him of being a murderer!" yelled Bra.  
  
"Why do you care if we're together or not and what have you done to Goku?" asked Marron.  
  
"I haven't done anything to Goku and I don't plan on doing any thing to him!" said Bra calmly.  
  
"But."  
  
"NO MORE QUESTIONS! NOW...DIE!!!" Bra brought the knife forward, but it disappeared before it hit Marron.  
  
"What the.?" yelled Bra. The knife seemed to be floating in thin air. It flew passed Bra neck. Slicing it. Marron covered her eyes. She felt the warm blood hit her skin. She heard Bra's body fall to the ground. She uncovered her eyes and looked at the body. The blood poured from her neck and across the grass as if it were trying to escape. (I hoped I wrote that right.) Marron felt like throwing up. She turned away.  
  
'What just happened?'  
  
:'( I'm still not done  
  
  
  
Part thirteen: Bra's dead.and I killed her!  
  
(Three weeks later)  
  
(Bishoujo: 10:20 a.m.)  
  
Marron stepped out of her blue hover car. She looked at Bishoujo.  
  
'This store looks so different! Yet it's so beautiful! I haven't been here in a long time. While here it goes.' Marron stepped closer to the story. She suddenly stopped.  
  
"What the." before Marron knew what happen the store exploded. The blast forced Marron back into her car. Marron screamed in pain. Flames leaped from the building on to trees and the sidewalk. Marron stared at the store (what was left of it, at least) in disbelief. Marron heard a loud crack noise. It sounded like it was coming from above her. She looked up. A huge burning chunk of the building was flying at her. She tried to get off the car, but her arms and legs wouldn't move. The huge chunk hit the car crushing it. Marron opened her eyes. She was on the ground. She looked at her burning car.  
  
"What."  
  
"Are you ok?" asked a familiar voice. She turned around to see a familiar face.  
  
"Goku! Did you save me?" she asked.  
  
"That's a silly question! Of course I did.  
  
"But how."  
  
"I was on my way to the hospital when I heard the explosion. So I flew in the direction it came from and saw the rock falling towards you. Sorry I couldn't save your car."  
  
"It's ok. But who would do this to Bishoujo? I."  
  
"GOKU!" yelled an angry voice. They both looked in the direction of the voice. Chi Chi was running towards them. She stopped when she reached them.  
  
"Hello Marron! GOKU WHY DID YOU LEAVE.Oh my! What happen?" asked Chi Chi looking at the burning building.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you Chi Chi, but I saw the explosion so I flew over here. Marron was almost killed. She's lucky you were making me go to the hospital to see Goten."  
  
"Very. Oh you poor dear." Chi Chi hugged Marron tight.  
  
"It's ok." Marron was cut off by the sounds of the fire trucks.  
  
"Oh great." She sighed.  
  
(Marron's new house: 11:55 a.m.)  
  
"The Beauty Store Bishoujo is still burning. After a mysterious explosion at 10:22 a.m. There were two eyewitnesses. The witnesses are, Son Goku and Marron. Son Goku is a college professor and Marron is one of the employees at Bishoujo. Other may have heard the explosion, but these two calm they saw the building go up in flames. There are no reports of deaths at this moment. But some most likely died. The cars parked near the building are a clue that some maybe trapped in the.." Marron turned off her TV, walked over to her vanity mirror and sat down.  
  
"Did you here that Vegeta? Who ever planted that bomb has to be the same person who killed the others. And they were trying to kill me. It couldn't have been Trunks, because he's in jail." She explained. She was talking to Vegeta over the phone. (But she has him on speakerphone, right now.) She brushed her hair.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it! But how do we prove it? We can't just tell them. We'll need proof, evidence, stuff that shows we're telling the truth and not just trying to get Trunks out of jail." Marron pulled her hair back into a bow.  
  
"You're right. They might think something like.he planted the bomb before and set it to go off on this day, because he knows I work today." Marron put her lipstick on.  
  
"You know.he could have done that." Marron put the lipstick down and blinked.  
  
"VEGETA!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm joking. I'll get some info and evidence and we can prove that he is innocent and someone else is guilty." Marron stood up and went into her bathroom.  
  
"Actually, we'd then have to convince them that me and Goku are innocent." She looked in the bathroom mirror.  
  
"True! Let's see.I'll find someway." Marron put her hair into a bun.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta! I'll talk to you later. Ja ne." She walked out of the bathroom and walked over towards the phone.  
  
"Ja na." Marron hung the phone up.  
  
"Vegeta sure has been different ever since Bra died. He's been so nice. It's a little scary." She said aloud. She grabbed her keys and capsules and put them in her purse. She turned off the light. Marron turned on her security system.  
  
'Trunks! I'll get you out of that jail. I swear!'  
  
(Orange Star Jail: 12:14 p.m.)  
  
The door opened and Trunks came threw. He sat down at the table across from Marron.  
  
"Hello Trunks." She greeted. He just smiled.  
  
"How are you?" she asked sweetly. He just motioned "so-so".  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" she asked folding her arms in front of her. He shrugged.  
  
"Trunks. You must talk. If you don't, you'll never leave this place. You have to tell me why you're here." She softly. Trunks pushed his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Marron.all I have to say is.I love you and I don't want to cause any more trouble. I'm staying here." Marron jumped up.  
  
"TRUNKS, YOU CAN'T! SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL ME TODAY."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Trunks. He stood up.  
  
"Someone blew up Bishoujo! They wanted to kill me, but didn't succeed."  
  
"I see! Marron, you have to get me out of here.WAIT! How do you know they were trying to kill you and not someone else?" asked Trunks as he sat down.  
  
"Isn't it kinda obvious? I DON'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! YOU DO! AND I'M GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Ok! But maybe there is something you should know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um.Bra's dead.and I killed her!"  
  
OUCH! What just happened? What is going on? Question+Reviews=Answers. OK! You won't find out what happens next until you review this chapter, and wait for me to post the next chapter, then read that chapter! ( Read Chapter 8!  
  
Ok, here what I'm going to do. I will let you choose what my next story will be. I need for you to tell me what story sound's more exciting, more romance, the funniest, more adventurous, more drama, or whatever. If you like the summary of story vote for it. (Also, tell me who you think the killer is [in this story].)  
  
   
  
New: I'm writing a story called Son of Brolli (tee hee that's like SOB ^.^) and it should turn out good. You'd never understand what it was about just by looking at the title.so here is a short summary.  
  
Son of Brolli: Vegeta, Goku Trunks, and Goten go to fight Brolli. Brolli is defeated, but one problem.8-year-old Trunks is killed in the process. 6 years later, the Z gang enters the WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNANMENT! Brolli is there and he brought his.son! He declares his son the strongest being in the universe. Bra backs out of her match with him. Are the other Z fighters safe and will Vegeta do the same to Brolli's son as Brolli did to his?  
  
Um.that was a bad summary. The story has a huge twist in it. You'll be left saying 'WTF?'. It should turn out good. I hope you enjoy chapter 8. Also, I'm sad to say.In The Dark will be ending soon. That's right.I'm almost done. ( PEACE!  
  
-SSJ TOKYA 


	8. Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

MERRY CHRISTMAS! 

HAPPY HANUKKAH/CHANUKAH! 

HAPPY KWANZAA! 

HAPPY RAMADAN! 

HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^.^

Here's a little gift…CHAPTER 8! FINALLY IT'S OUT!

Note: This chapter is VERY SHORT! OK? Good.

NOTE: PLEASE READ THE NEW CHAPTER 7 BEFORE YOU READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE LOST…K? Now on with the story.

Chapter 8: Depression

Part fourteen: Impossible

(Same Place)

"What? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE...unless you were at the clearing 3 weeks ago."

"What do you mean? I killed her the day Goku was attacked. But it was an accident."

"But she tried to kill me at the clearing three weeks ago and something weird happened and she got her throat slit."

"We were fighting about something and I…wait maybe I didn't kill her. But why was she trying to kill you?" asked Trunks

"Because she didn't like the fact that we like each other."

"What exactly happened to her?"

"I don't know. She was about to stab me and the knife flew from her hands and slit her throat. It was so weird." said Marron remembering the day Bra died.

"So the killer IS back?" asked Trunks.

"Yep."

"We have to…"

"Oh no!" yelled Marron interrupting Trunks.

"What? What is the matter?" asked Trunks.

"You, Me, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, mother, and Chi Chi are the only ones left."

"What do you mean we are the only ones left?"

"Vegeta has reason to believe who ever is killing is only after the Z gang and their family. So if that is true then we have to find and stop who ever it is before anyone else gets killed."

"Marron, do you think you could get me out of here?" asked Trunks.

"I will get you out and I WILL find whoever is killing everyone." said Marron.

Part fifteen: No more pain

(Hospital: 11:40 p.m.) 

"Excuse me do you know where Son Goten's room is?" asked a figure dressed in a black overcoat. Everything except his eyes, nose, and hands wear cover. The nurse raised her eyebrow.

"No, try the front desk. They can help you." She said. She quickly walked out of the room. He walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me what room Son Goten is staying in?" asked the person in the coat. 

"Sure…um...are you a relative. Or something?" asked the lady.

"Yes, I'm his brother." said the figure in the overcoat. 

"O…k. Room 674a!" she said. He thanked her and walked away.

He finally reached 674a. He opened the door slowly. 

"Goten!" he called softly. Goten was sleeping in the bed. 

'Awe. How cute. Too bad beauty never lasts.' laughed the figure.  He closed the door and locked it. He walked up to the bed slowly.

"Good night, Goten." said the figure. He pulled out a knife.

"Wait…what am I thinking. He deserves a faster death." The figure put the knife away and put his hands together.

"Good-BYE Goten! You won't have to feel no more pain."

(Marron's house: 11:45 a.m.)

Marron opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. She yawed and stretched. 

'What time is it?' she turned on the TV.

"This is Koru Nikoyo. We are right out side of the Orange Star Hospital. A patient has been found dead. But not an ordinary death. It seems someone cut a tiny hole threw his throat and head. The patients name was Son Goten…"

"NO! NO! Goten! Not Goten! You're lying…it can't be." yelled Marron. She turned the TV up and grabbed the phone. She quickly punched in Vegeta's phone number. She heard someone pick up the phone.

"VEGETA! Turn it to…"

"Channel 8, yes I already know. They found him at 7:23 this morning it's been on the news ever since then."

"But who did it?" asked Marron as she turned her TV down. She jumped out of her bed. 

"I'm pretty sure our guy did it." answered Vegeta. 

"Why? Why would he kill Goten? Goten did not deserve to die. It's not fair and it makes no sense." said Marron.

(Kami's Palace: 6:00 a.m.)

Mr. Popo paced back and forth. 

"This has been going on for to long. I hope they got my letter, it should solve their problem." He said out loud.

"But won't it ruin my plan? I can't allow it." said a familiar voice. Mr. Popo turned around.

"What do you mean…"

"Bye!" he punched his fist threw Mr. Popo's stomach.

"That was easy." He laughed. 

Part sixteen: Lawsuit

(Capsule House: 4:18 p.m.)

Yamcha burst into the Capsule House. Chi Chi and a bunch of other people dressed in black and blue suits followed him.  

"Vegeta…I'm suing you for a million dollar."

"WHAT? You come busting into MY house to tell me you are suing me for a million dollars." yelled Vegeta. He walked into the other room and can back out with a suitcase.

"Here is you fucking money…NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yelled. He tossed the suitcase to Yamcha.

"Um…ok! Bye." Yamcha turned to walk away when Chi Chi grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Where do you think you're going." She asked threw her teeth.

"Um…he gave us the money. So can't we leave?" 

"Yes." said Vegeta.

"NO!" yelled Chi Chi. She walked over to Vegeta.

"Maybe if you haven't noticed you are being sued. That doesn't mean you can just hand us…"

"Listen Chi Chi, it's ok! I don't really wanna go to court." Interrupted Yamcha. Chi Chi walked back over towards Yamcha and took the suitcase out of his hand. 

"Vegeta, is this really a million dollars?" she asked. 

"Yes, now leave." He demanded. Chi Chi turned to face Vegeta.

"We'll be happy to leave. Bye. Oh Yamcha," she said Turning to face Yamcha, "this is just the right amount for me helping you. Bye-bye now!"

"WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" yelled Yamcha.

"I mean, you owe me 1 million dollars for helping you. BYE!" she walked out of Vegeta's house and the other followed her.

"Wait you said it was only 17,000 or 14,000 or whatever. Wait Chi Chi!" yelled Yamcha following Chi Chi out the door. The door closed behind them.

"That was different…and unnecessary." said Vegeta.

Ok, that was fun to write. Sorry about any grammar, punctuation, or spelling errors. Please Review.

This was a cute lil' Christmas gift and Chapter 9 should be one, too. 'Cause I working on it…NOW!


	9. Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Hi, Kisha here. I'm writing part 17 and 18 or Chapter 9. Now let's begin.

Chapter 9: Depression 

Part seventeen: I know you killed Bulmia, Krillin…and the others

(3 day later)

(Walking to Red Planet: 10:31 p.m.)

"Marron, why are we going to Red Planet?" asked Trunks.

"There's something I wanna show you Trunks. It's very important." said Marron softly. 

"Ok." said Trunks looking straight ahead.

'What is she talking about? She needs to show me something? Marron what are you thinking?'

(Red Planet: 10:43 p.m.)

They walked into Red Planet. 

"Vegeta! Are you here?" called Marron. No answer. She shrugged it off and walked to the back. Trunks started to follow her.

"Stay were you are Trunks." She said as she came out of the back room. 

"Marron…"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. She pulled out a gun. Trunks steeped back.

"Marron…you…you're the killer?" asked Trunks.

"Don't play stupid. I know it was you Trunks! You're not a good actor."  
"What are talking about."

"I went to the police station yesterday…to get you out. They told me about the knife, Trunks. I know you killed Bulmia, Krillin…and the others." said Marron she cocked the gun. Trunks stepped back.

"Marron, I didn't kill them. I swear. Listen I carry this knife," he pulled out his knife, "every where, just incase…"

"Incase what? Incase you need to kill someone? Put down the knife, Trunks." said Marron.

"Marron, that gun can't hurt me. You can shoot as many times as you want but it's not going to hurt me." said Trunks.

"Wrong. Your mother made this gun. She made it because she knew something was wrong. This gun's bullets are strong enough to kill ANYONE! Now put down the knife." said Marron. Trunks dropped the knife.

"Happy?"

"No…I won't be happy as long as the others are dead." aaid Marron.

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" yelled Trunks. He steeped forward.

"Please believe me…"

"If you come any closer I swear I'll kill you." cried Marron.

"You do believe me…at least you want to." said Trunks. He steeped forward.

"Trunks, I'M WARNING YOU!" she yelled.

"Listen to her Trunks. You wouldn't want her to kill you for something I did." Said a voice from behind him. He turned around. Marron looked over Trunks' shoulder.

"Yamcha!" they both yelled.

Part eighteen: I AM the strongest being in this world

"Yep!" Marron walked over to Trunks. And raised the gun at Yamcha.

"Freeze!" she yelled. Trunks looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You under arrest for murder." She yelled.

"When did you become a cop and how come you didn't try to arrest Trunks?" asked Yamcha.

"It doesn't matter why I didn't try to arrest Trunks. And I've been a cop before, so I have the right to take you in."

"How about taking me on. No guns included." Marron nodded and handed Trunks her gun. She got into a fighting stance and Trunks moved out of her way.

"Let's begin." said Yamcha.

"First tell me why you killed everyone." said Marron.

"Because you were in my way. I wanted to prove I was tough. I wanted to prove I AM the strongest being in this world. All I'd have to do is get rid of the Saiyans and then I would kill the other Z fighters. And that would mean I'm, as I said before, the strongest being in the world." said Yamcha. He threw a punch at Marron but she moved and kneed him in the stomach. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"That's really pathetic! How can you be the strongest being if you can't even beat me." said Marron. Marron pulled him up and punched him in his face. He screamed and stumbled back. 

'Marron!' said a voice. Marron looked around. 

"Who called my name?" Trunks looked at her as if she was crazy.

'Marron, it's me, your father. Get the gun a shoot Yamcha. That will kill him.' said a voice.

"But I don't wanna kill him…I'm not suppose…" said Marron.

'Do as I say.' said the voice.

"No, you're not my father…he'd never tell me to kill anyone." said Marron.

"You're right. That wasn't your father." said a familiar voice. Yamcha turned around.

"Goku?"

Part nineteen: You killed them didn't you…

Goku smiled, actually it was move of a smirk. Yamcha backed away.

"You killed them didn't you…Kakarot." said a voice from the back. Vegeta walked into the room.

"How did you figure it out?" laughed Goku. Goku grabbed Yamcha and twisted his neck until it broke. The crack was so unbearably loud, that Marron covered her ears. Goku dropped Yamcha.

"Now, it's time for you to die." He said coolly. Marron ran to the back and Trunks followed her. Goku smirked as Vegeta approached him.

"Once again we fight. But this time…it's too the death." said Vegeta. Goku got into a fight stance and Vegeta did the same. 

"Shall we begin." said Vegeta. 

"This should be quick." laughed Goku.

Trunks and Marron ran threw the back door and out of Red Planet. 

"Hey…where is Vegeta?" said Marron.

"I guess he stayed to fight Goku."

"Are you sure Goku didn't attack him or something, cause…"

"Yes, I'm sure." said Trunks. They looked at the building.

"Oh no!' yelled Marron.

"Father's power level just dropped. That means…"

"I win," said Goku as he walked out the back door, "and that also means, you're next." 

Marron grabbed the gun from Trunks and aimed it at Goku.

"This gun is strong than any other guns. It has enough strength to kill a Super Saiyan." said Marron.

"I doubt that." said Goku as he stepped closer.

"Why do you Saiyans always push it? Just stay where you are!" yelled Marron. 

"I would have done anything to kill your father, for marrying 18 and creating you!" yelled Goku. Marron gasped.

"You bastard! So that's why you killed my father!" yelled Marron. Goku looked confused.

"I never killed your father."

Um…semi-cliffhanger. You heard right people…GOKU…is the killer. Ouch, bet you didn't see that coming. Sorry So Short. Love ya OUT!


	10. Acceptance

In The Dark…

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ!

Chapter 10: Acceptance 

Part 20: YOU'LL ALL…DIE!

(Outside of Red Planet: 11:27 p.m.)

"WHAT? What are you talking about? You did kill him!" yelled Marron.

"No, I think Yamcha killed him. See, Yamcha must of killed Bulmia, Krillin, Dende, Pan, and Goten. Because I've only killed Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu, Tien, Videl, Gohan, Sharpener, Bra, Mr. Popo, Yamcha, and Vegeta." said Goku. Marron shook her head.

"Why? WHY? Why did you kill everyone?" cried Marron.

"I felt like it. Any more questions?" laughed Goku.

"You're sick. All this time we've trusted you. And how the hell did you imitate my father's voice?" yelled Marron.

"Easy, imitated you father's voice. You ruined my plan the first time I did it by fainting. And you made me have to reveal my self the second time by making yourself look crazy. I have a lot of new talents. Any more questions?" asked Goku.

"Yeah. How did you kill my sister?" said Trunks.

"I made my self invisible and grabbed the knife from her hand, while she was trying to stab Marron, and slit her throat. Now, I have a question from you, Trunks! Why didn't you tell anyone you knew it was me?" asked Goku. Marron looked at Trunks.

"You knew it was Goku and you said NOTHING!" yelled Marron.  

"The reason I didn't say anything was because I thought I was wrong. And how did you know I knew?" asked Trunks. 

"The day you attacked me and stabbed me with that tranquilizer. When I flipped you over I saw your hair color and knew it was you. That was the same day I realized Yamcha was the person copy-catting me." explained Goku.

"So you did know it was me. So, you made it seem as if you where hinting I killed everyone in front of Goten and Marron. I see."

"Ok, Marron. I think it's time for me to tell you the truth about why I killed the people I killed and why I'll kill you. I killed Piccolo, Tien, and Chaozu because they were going to tell you guys to get the Dragon Balls and wish Bulmia back. And that would ruin my plan."

"How would it ruin your plan if you didn't kill Bulmia?" asked Trunks.

"Because, I realized if she was already died, I wouldn't have to kill her again AND then you guys would wish everyone else I kill back. I killed Videl, because I didn't approve of that little bitch. I hated Videl and the way she treated Gohan. I didn't want Gohan to be bossed around all the time!' explained Goku.

"But, Chi Chi does that to YOU all the time and you didn't kill her."

"That's different!" He yelled.

'I see what's going on.' thought Marron.

"I killed Gohan because when I told him to leave her. He got pissed and said he'd rather drop claim to me than her, if he had to choose. I killed Sharpener, because he was pissing me off in class." Explained Goku.

"But you made it seem like Goten killed him, why…"

"Goten did that himself. He shouldn't have told us he thought he killed Sharpener and he would not have had to be blamed. I killed Bra because, she tried to kill you before I could." He said looking at Marron.

'I know I right now.' thought Marron.

"I killed Mr. Popo because he tried to send a letter tell you guys very useful information…it would ruin my plans. SO he had to die. I killed Yamcha, because he tried to take MY TITLE as KILLER!"

'I AM right!' thought Marron. 

"And do you know why I killed Vegeta?' he asked Trunks.

"Because, HE challenged ME! HE challenged ME! If he didn't challenge me, he'd still be alive. 'Cause I'd NEVER kill my King!"

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE CRAZY!" yelled Marron.

"Duh!" said Trunks.

"NO, I mean seriously crazy. INSANE…MENTAL. He has multi-personality disorder. He thinks he is Kakarot." She explained.

"What? You're saying Goku thinks he is a Saiyan warrior sent by Vegeta to destroy the world?" asked Trunks.

"Yes."

"Um…Marron. HE IS!" yelled Trunks.

"No, I mean every now and then he is Kakarot and every now and then he is Goku. Go...err…Kakarot, why did you save me from being killed by that rock?" asked Marron.

"I didn't!" said Goku.

"I knew it." said Marron.

"Then why does he claim Gohan as his son and others as his friends and stuff? Why is Kakarot living as if he was Goku?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know. Kakarot must react to everything Goku is mad about. Or something." explained Marron.

"What are you talking about?" asked Goku.

"I'll stay and you go call for help, Trunks." whispered Marron.

"No, way. You're not going to stay here with him." said Trunks.

"Just do it." She said.

"Whatever." Trunks fell off. Goku glared at Marron.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to try to go after him. Because I'm going to make sure I kill YOU!" said Goku.

"Why?" asked Marron.

"I'm sick of answering questions." Goku looked at his watch. "11:40. It's time for you to die. And worry about missing your mother, Trunks, or any others 'cause…YOU'LL ALL…DIE!" Goku started to power up, but stopped. He fell to the ground unconscious. Marron looked up at the person standing behind Goku.

"VEGETA! You're alive." cheered Marron. 

"He didn't even try to fight. All he did was knock me unconscious. You're luck I woke up just now." said Vegeta. Marron aimed the gun at Goku and pulled the trigger. 

"There. Now he'll be out for at least a week." said Marron. She threw the tranquilizer to the ground. Trunks landed beside Marron.

"I thought you were dead." He said pointing at Vegeta.

"No, I'm pretty much alive." said Vegeta.

"Thank goodness." said Marron.

(Four weeks later)

(Capsule House: 5:34 p.m.)

"We'll miss you, Trunks." said 18. Marron walked up to Trunks.

"Are you sure you wanna go to Namek by yourself? Daddy had told me stories about when he went to Namek. And it seems pretty dangerous." said Marron. Trunks kiss Marron on her lips. 

"It's ok. I'll be ok. Love you all!" he said before he entered the spaceship. The doors closed. Marron touched her lips and smiled.

"Be careful Trunks!" she yelled. Marron and 18 stepped way from the spaceship.

"In about 10 seconds I'll be in space and about 3 days I'll be at Namek. Don't worry everyone. I'll wish everyone back…I swear we'll live in peace, soon." said Trunks.

He pushed the a few buttons. The spaceship shook a little and then lifted off the ground and flew away.

"Trunks, please be careful. I love you." said Marron as the spaceship disappeared.  

"I love you." She repeated. 18 hugged her daughter and walked her back into the Capsule House. It was now time for them to wait for peace to be restored to the tiny planet…EARTH!

The End 

That's it. This was the final chapter to In Dark…! I hope you enjoyed In the Dark…! But, don't be sad. I have a surprise for you. It will be coming in a few days. Watch for it. If you love In the Dark…then you love this. 


End file.
